<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdcage by xFourLeafCloverx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193377">Birdcage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx'>xFourLeafCloverx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Wish (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bird/Human Hybrids, F/M, M/M, Mates, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King's children all have their secrets. They hope for a happy ending and are willing to fight for it, no matter who they have to fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Fay/Kurogane/Yuui (CLAMP), Hisui/Kokuyou, Kurogane/Yuui (Tsubasa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Things I Wrote in Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are those damned Princes?!”</p><p>Hisui stood with her head bowed and listened to her father yell. The culprits of his current rage, and most of them, were her brothers. Fai and Yui were always getting into trouble with no regard for station or common sense. She attributed this to the fact they were still young. They had no idea how to properly hide a secret.</p><p>“I can go find them, if you wish?” Hisui offered quietly, “They must be in the forest somewhere. We never leave.”</p><p>Her father turned, looking like he was ready to reprimand her for nothing more than speaking. He took a deep breath and waved her away, “Go ahead. Bring them straight to me as soon as you find them.”</p><p>Hisui bowed and left the room with a polite speed. Her brothers were in for another lecture on propriety. They had a knack for sneaking out just before lessons or meetings. One would eventually take over as king, while the other would be married off much like Hisui herself would be. Those two never thought much about their future, merely flowing through life like a feather on the wind. She loved them for it.</p><p>Hisui made her way to the balcony. A guard was stationed to keep track of those entering and exiting the palace. The city around her was built high into the trees, bridges extending from shops to schools to homes. It suited their lifestyle perfectly. She wondered briefly how other nations live on the ground. She supposed they had to make do regardless of want considering the Earth was not completely covered in forests.</p><p>The guard helped her perch on the rails, a needless sign of courtesy, and she spread her white wings fully outward. She beat them lazily a few times and leapt over the edge. If she knew her brothers, they would be in the Clearing. While still part of the forest, the clearing was deemed too close to Suwa, a place that used rituals to protect itself. While not magic, her father was still wary of it. It was neutral territory as far as either nation was concerned. As they were not particularly friendly or aggressive with each other, it was almost always empty. The sparsity of trees let gold light down to the grass, making it a wonderful spot to relax and hide from irate fathers.</p><p>Hisui flew around ‘looking’ for them in the opposite direction until he was out of sight from the palace. She flew in a wide circle to make her way to Fai’s and Yui’s little hiding spot. Once there, she landed softly and smiled at her brothers.</p><p>This was a wonderful spot to relax, and even better with a companion from Suwa. The best place to have a secret rendezvous with the young Prince of the bordering nation.</p><p> Said Prince was leaning against a tree, holding both her brothers close. Fai was happily suckling his collarbone while Yui rolled his tongue over his ear. All the trio’s hands were fondling places that a younger princess would find embarrassing. She giggled at the scene.</p><p>“Hn?” the foreign prince was the first to look up. His black, feathered wings curl protectively around her brothers.</p><p>They looked up next and chirped their surprise.</p><p>“Hisui!” Fai yelped. He tried to push away from the Prince but was wrapped too tightly in his wings.</p><p> Hisui bowed lightly, “It’s nice to meet you, however I’ve come to retrieve my brothers. Our Father has requested they come home.”</p><p>Yui looked like he was melting into the Prince’s chest, “Not yet! I wanted to stay until the sun set.”</p><p>“Apologies, Yui. You both missed lessons again. Father is not happy.”</p><p>“That’s even more reason not to leave,” Fai huffed and kissed the Prince’s jaw, “Right, Kuro-chan?”</p><p>“I told you both to take your responsibilities seriously,” he said with a set jaw.</p><p>“You’re skipping out to be with us too,” Fai whined.</p><p>Yui nodded, “You can’t act almighty around us when you tell us everything!”</p><p>“I asked for time off,” he reminded, “I thought you did the same.”</p><p>“We never said we did-” Fai started.</p><p>“Yui, Fai? We should head back before Father sends the guard,” Hisui reminded, “I’m sure Prince Kurogane will be back here next time you sneak away.”</p><p>They whined again and gave the Prince one last kiss each. After a longer than necessary farewell, Hisui began walking them home.</p><p>“Young love is a powerful potion,” she mused.</p><p>“’Young?’” Yui snorted.</p><p>“We’re 76,” Fai finished the thought.</p><p>“A full 32 years under me,” Hisui said, “You still have several years of adolescence ahead of you. Especially since you’re still running away at all hours.”</p><p>“You used to run to the grounder house all the time,” Fai said.</p><p>“Not into the arms of a foreign a prince.”</p><p>“True, only to practice illegal arts,” Yui smiled innocently.</p><p>Hisui hummed, “Good for you I did. With your subtleties you both would have been imprisoned long ago.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell Father?” Fai slowed to a stop.</p><p>“About our magic? That would be suicide,” she laughed.</p><p>“About Kuro-chu.”</p><p>Hisui looked back at them and shook her head, “I have no reason to do that. You get yourselves into enough trouble as it is.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Yui said and pulled Fai forward, “I don’t want to think about what Father would do to us.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not the worst thing. They can’t prove or disprove your virginity either way,” Hisui began, “And only one of you will be married off. Perhaps Kurogane should throw his name into the hat?”</p><p>Fai gasped, “Don’t even joke! Father would never allow it, even if he won in combat!”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like marriage by combat is common anymore, but I do think he could kill any of Father’s chosen suitors given the opportunity,” Yui hummed.</p><p>Fai look scandalized, “You’re thinking it too? Father would have the guard chase him out! Or worse.”</p><p>“Calm yourself, Brother,” Hisui opened a hidden door at the base of a large tree and ushered them in, “It’s time to get reprimanded for disappearing, not time to speculate your future.”</p><p>The twins sighed and looked at each other warily. The three climbed them spiral stair back to the village.</p><p>Yui hugged Hisui, “We’ll go from here. Thanks for volunteering to get to us.”</p><p>“Of course,” she smiled, “Please try to attend your lessons. You do have plenty of off time to visit the Clearing.”</p><p>“I will not promise that,” Fai gave Hisui a hug as well, “We both want to spend as much time as possible there.”</p><p>Hisui shook her head and shooed them off, “I understand, now go get your punishment before it gets any worse!”</p><p>She sighed as they scampered off. Hisui knew they wanted more time with Kurogane before they had to say goodbye forever. Father needed one of them to marry a hatcher and continue the line, and the other to marry an ally. Kurogane would never be considered for either of them.</p><p>Hisui was in a similar situation. She was far more valuable than her half-sider siblings, though. While they could act as either sire or hatcher, she was fully female and far more fertile. While one of her brothers was promised to an ally, she could be used to gain a new friend for the country. She was more likely to be offered to Kurogane than they were, although she would probably be sent farther away than that. </p><p>Then again, she would be sent to trial once they found out she was not a virgin at all.</p><p>Hisui thought back on her schedule and made sure she was done for the day before turning around and heading back out. Unlike her brothers, she was far more responsible. She knew she would need to finish her duties before sneaking off. No one was going to protect her secret otherwise.</p><p>The grounder house was more than her magic hideaway. While she still used it to practice, it’s abandoned state made it perfect for a rendezvous with her lover.</p><p>Years ago, Kokuyo had shown up at the home. Hisui knew who he was, and properly surveyed the situation. He was using the house as a home base for reconnaissance on her country. She watched him for a long time before she stepped out to meet him face to face.</p><p>While not at war, Katoteros was a past enemy of Valeria. The war ended before the twins were born, but Hisui remembered the end of it. Parts of the forest still showed the scars of wildfires from their wizards. Valeria won the war officially, but neither country ended aggressions.</p><p>Hisui ran through the forest once she was out of eyesight. This was the time she loved the most, running freely towards a safe place. She came up short and hid her presence.</p><p>Kokuyo had magic to some extent, but nothing as powerful as Hisui’s. She liked to remind him of that every now and then.</p><p>She climbed the tree Kokuyo was perched in and jumped on him playfully, “Good evening!”</p><p>Kokuyo jumped and caught himself before they both tumbled out, “You have no fear, do you Angel?”</p><p>“I don’t have a reason to fear when I’m with you,” she grinned and nuzzled into his chest.</p><p>“Bold confession considering our positions.”</p><p>“Your position as prince or as my mate?”</p><p>Kokuyo smirked, “Not your mate until you run away with me.”</p><p>“Maybe I would if you had ever seriously offered.”</p><p>“And stop our secret meetings in the Valeria Forest? Never. Turns me on knowing your father has no clue how kinky his daughter can be.”</p><p>Hisui hit him, “So rude! You wouldn’t stand someone speaking about your child like that!”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’d be proud my child was properly satisfying their lover.”</p><p>She laughed, “You are terrible!”</p><p>Kokuyo cupped her cheek, “Anything to be the demon to your angel.”</p><p>Hisui kissed him gently in response. He was not a demon, just like she was not an angel, but he insisted one using the monikers. He called her ‘Angel’ most of the time.</p><p>Instead, Kokuyo’s leathery wings indicated he was part of an ancient lineage.  Katoteros was the oldest country on the map, but the royal ancestry went further back than history itself. Kokuyo, while he was known to be a Romeo, had to marry someone from the line to ensure he passed on the distinct wings.</p><p>“If you’re a demon, then why do you take me to Heaven?” Hisui grinned.</p><p>“Is that a request?” Kokuyo held Hisui tight and dropped from the tree. He landed easily and kept Hisui off the ground.</p><p>“You seem to be taking it as one either way,” she teased and looped her arms around his neck.</p><p>He carried her to the base of a bigger tree and set her down, “Well, I was hoping you’d be rearing to go. I brought a present from home.”</p><p>Hisui gave him a questioning look, “Oh? And what would that be?”</p><p>“Ambrosia, straight from the palace coffers.”</p><p>“Ambrosia? What’s that?”</p><p>Kokuyo laughed and took a dried grass from his breast pocket, “A well-kept secret from Katoteros. It’s a powerful aphrodisiac when smoked. It can last hours, but I have something to bring us down afterwards too.”</p><p>“So, you want to get high and make love against a tree?”</p><p>“I’d like that very much!”</p><p>Hisui laughed and pecked his lips, “I trust you.”</p><p>“That a ‘yes?’” he double checked.</p><p>“Yes. I agree to take your drug and possibly hatch your child,” she smiled.</p><p>“Ooo, if only,” he flirted, “Mind lighting it?”</p><p>She looked at the weed and cocked her brow, “I believe you can do that for yourself?”</p><p>“I could, but I like your markings more,” Kokuyo grinned and held it up to her.</p><p>Hisui’s markings drew on her forehead and she touched the end of the ambrosia. Instead of bursting into flames, it smoldered and smoked around her finger, “Good?”</p><p>“Perfect, Angel,” her purred and took a deep breath over it, “Ready?”</p><p>She followed his lead without much thought and got herself comfortable, “How long does this take to kick in?”</p><p>Kokuyo switched their positions and set Hisui so she was straddling him, “Don’t want a surprise?” He set the weed upright in the ground next to them, still smoldering.</p><p>“I just want to know how long I’ll sitting here before your ready,” she joked scooted closer and felt his member, “Ah! Are you already-”</p><p>Hisui blushed as heat filled her stomach. That was faster than she was expecting. Did all drugs work so quickly, or was this why it was such a secret?</p><p>She closed her eyes and kissed Kokuyo deeply while feeling up his chest. She caught a whiff of smoke as it curled around them and grinned, “This could make a bird do some crazy things.”</p><p>“Mmm, what kind of things are you thinking about?”</p><p>Hisui tweeted and pulled Kokuyo’s coat off his shoulders, “Unspeakable things for angel.”</p><p>He chuckled and lifted her skirt to reveal her thighs, “Have I not tainted you enough to speak them? I need to up my game.”</p><p>She felt a welcome pulsing as the ambrosia did its job. She felt like she could float away, and Kokuyo’s hands were hot on her, “Maybe you have… Would you like to be my steed?”</p><p>“That is the most elegant way anyone has ever asked to ride me.”</p><p>“Well,” she stripped him on his shirt, “I am still an angel, no?”</p><p>“My very lusty angel.”</p><p>Hisui laughed and loosened her own robes, “I love you.”</p><p>“Mhm, tell me more.”</p><p>“Greedy,” she murmured and opened his pants, “Good for you I like your greed, and your devil’s smirk.”</p><p>“I’ve charmed you quite thoroughly,” he kissed her nose, “Lucky me.”</p><p>“Lucky you,” Hisui agreed and rubbed herself against his exposed thigh. She shuddered pleasantly and kissed Kokuyo generously, mouth open for them to explore each other, “I want you now.”</p><p>He lifted her hips and aimed her over his member. There was no need to take it slow, especially with the drug wafting around them. Kokuyo had been addicted to ambrosia years ago and knew how quickly things could get out of hand.</p><p>“Do what you want, whatever you feel like.”</p><p>Hisui smiled widely and stabbed herself to the hilt. She cried out and gripped his shoulders for dear life. Everything felt more sensitive under the drug’s influence. </p><p>“Fuck,” Kokuyo groaned under her. </p><p>It was good to know he was feeling it like she was. This gave Hisui a naughty idea. She dipped her head and licked around his nipple. Her smile deepened when se felt his grip on her legs tighten. Good.</p><p>Hisui lapped and sucked at the nipple as she began to move her hips in slow circles, “Feel good?”</p><p>“Fucking great,” he breathed and rubbed his thumbs up and down her thighs.</p><p>She hummed and moved her attention to the other side, giving it the same treatment. She gently pinched the other between her middle and fore finger to keep it stimulated. It felt liberating to be like this, taking the lead and feeling so good doing it.</p><p>Kokuyo pulled her head up and latched himself on her neck. He nipped and sucked at it lightly.</p><p>She chirped lovingly for him in response. Hisui had just enough reason left to pull his head away, “No marks on-”</p><p>“Your neck,” he sighed, “Sorry.”</p><p>Hisui shook her head, “I want your marks. If I could tell the world you own me, I would.”</p><p>Kokuyo bucked into her, “Tell you what, when you get pregnant with my hatchlings, we’ll run.”</p><p>Hisui bounced on him, letting her moans slip out. There was no point in keeping quiet here. They were miles away from anyone that could hurt them, “I’m going to- ah! – h-hold you to that…”</p><p>“Good, keep me honest, Angel,” he rolled them onto the ground and humped deeply into her. He laid himself flush against her.</p><p>Hisui whistled and moved with Kokuyo. Pleasure rippled through her body as she clawed at the ground. She felt like she was in heaven, sandwiched between the earth and her lover. Kokuyo’s movements were slow and needy.</p><p>“Hisui,” he moaned in her ear.</p><p>She came and sang her happiness.</p><p>“My Angel,” he cooed for her, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Hisui melted in the after glow and wrapped her arms around his back. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with this man. </p><p>Kokuyo kept his pace and kissed her deeply. He loved how easily she opened up for him and how warm she felt under him. When he came, he groaned against her neck. He fought desperately against his want to bite down and mark her up for the world to see.</p><p>With the smoke still wafting around them, Hisui was ready to go again. However, Kokuyo pulled a mask out and covered his mouth and nose.</p><p>“Do you want more, Angel?”</p><p>She whined, “Are you done without me?”</p><p>“You doubt me?” Kokuyo slipped two fingers into her, “Never doubt me.”</p><p>Hisui’s eyes went wide and she moaned helplessly. She spread her legs for Kokuyo to have easier access.</p><p>“Feeling good, Angel?” he spoke through the mask, “Going crazy yet?”</p><p>Her wings puffed out as Kokuyo rubbed her insides roughly. </p><p>“Shit,” she breathed, letting her normal decency slip away.</p><p>“Oho!” Kokuyo grinned under the mask, “Have I broken my pious Angel?”</p><p>Hisui came again, squeezing his fingers and riding the waves of her orgasm. It felt incredible, but she was still so hot inside. She wanted Kokuyo inside her again. She needed him to fuck her senseless!</p><p>Kokuyo put out the ambrosia and pulled off the mask. He put it over Hisui’s mouth, “Breathe it in.”</p><p>She obeyed. The herbs in the mask smelt sweeter than she thought they would. The smell cut through her haze, leaving her body exhausted. Her blush grew as she realized how horny she had been. Still, she felt happy that Kokuyo was the one to pull that side out of her.</p><p>Kokuyo fastened the mask on her and pulled her to relax in his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes to rest while Hisui collected herself.</p><p>It took some time, but soon Hisui shifted closer, “Would you really run with me?”</p><p>Kokuyo opened his eyes, “What do you mean? When you get pregnant? Of course. I won’t leave you alone with my bastard in jail. Honestly I’m surprised you aren’t pregnant yet.”</p><p>She looked down, “Well, of course I’m not.”</p><p>“What?” Kokuyo pulled her face up, “Have… have you been taking siliphia?!”</p><p>“What did you expect me to do?” Hisui whispered.</p><p>“Hisui,” he sighed, “You can’t take that anymore! It’s poison, even in small doses. If you don’t want to have my hatchling then we just won’t have sex.”</p><p>“No!” she said, “That’s not why! I didn’t know what would happen if I ever had your hatchlings. I love you, and I trust you.”</p><p>Kokuyo hugged her close, “I know, I get it. You have a lot to lose, but I won’t abandon you, so please don’t eat that poison anymore.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she nuzzled into his chest, “I want your children more than anything, but we’ll need a plan.”</p><p>“That’s not too hard. Two of us against your father’s guard? I’m sure we can get away with it.”</p><p>“Where would we go?” she smiled.</p><p>“To a field in the middle of nowhere, to live in a cabin I built.”</p><p>“Grounder home? We both are used to living in the air.”</p><p>“Exactly, they’d check the forests and mountains first,” he smirked, “I’m thinking ahead!”</p><p>“Living on the ground with a house full of hatchlings sounds like the greatest future I can imagine,” Hisui said honestly, “I fear there’s no opportunity for it to happen.”</p><p>Kokuyo frowned. She was right. This miracle of a life they might have was drowned out by politics and tradition. He didn’t want to do wrong by his country just like Hisui, but if she asked him, he would burn his home to the ground. It was a devotion that almost scared him mixed with the trust that she would never ask something of him he wouldn’t want to do. </p><p>“Angels give hope, don’t they?”</p><p>Hisui kissed his neck lazily, “Do I give you hope?”</p><p>“Your presence is all I ever hope for. Everything else is just extra.”</p><p>Hisui sang happily to Kokuyo. She felt tired, but so full of him. The sun was setting but she couldn’t find a good enough reason to move.</p><p>“Do you want to spend the night?”</p><p>“That’s my line,” she reminded him, “Would you like to stay with me in the cabin tonight.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he laughed and picked her up.</p><p>Once inside, he took his mask back and put it with the rest of their discarded clothes. He put Hisui on the bed and lit the candle for them, “Need anything before I get in?”</p><p>“I got water this morning. Could you get a glass of it?”</p><p>He did as Hisui asked and got under the covers after. He curved his wings around her and watched her doze off for the night. His angel looked perfect in his arms. Kokuyo would never let her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisui was not a liar. She wanted to stay with Kokuyo and have his children. She would love a little cabin in the countryside away from her father and the politics. What she wanted more than anything was to be free to be with her demon prince.</p><p>Still, she looked at the siliphia she had snagged from her brothers and was unsure whether she should take it or not.</p><p>Hisui trusted Kokuyo in every way. That’s why she gave him her virginity, knowing she would be imprisoned at best for it. That’s why she continued to meet him and spend nights wrapped in sheets with him. That’s why Hisui had agreed to let herself get pregnant and run away with him.</p><p>She had agreed to it, after a drug induced romp on the forest floor, and she was not a liar. Still, Hisui knew what she would be giving up, what she was risking. It was more than banishment. She would be risking her life, the child’s life, and the lives of countless others when war broke out. What was her happiness worth risking?</p><p>For now, she tucked the leaves back under her bed and dressed for the day. She could take them even to abort should it be necessary, even though losing Kokuyo’s child would be devastating to say the least. </p><p>The palace was abuzz this morning, meaning Hisui had ‘woken up’ later than normal. She had woken up early, but spent her morning pecking her lover and agreeing on their next get away. With the time it took her to return and properly sneak back in, she ended up ‘sleeping in.’ </p><p>She went to the library first thing. Her lessons started with literature and writing; an art deemed necessary for a good queen. Her brothers were already present, and she smiled at them.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepy head.” Yui laughed.</p><p>“Drink too much wine last night?” Fai added</p><p>“Good morning you two. How was your summons yesterday?”</p><p>Fai slumped on the table, “Double lessons today, guards shadowing us for a week, and daily check ins with Father.”</p><p>Yui sighed, “Plus, we had to give a thorough explanation of where we were and why we were there.”</p><p>“Why were you there?” she asked, wondering what the story was.</p><p>“We were at the Clearing to sunbathe and preen because it was warm. We ended up falling asleep until you found us,” Yui recited.</p><p>“Hm, the Clearing is a beautiful place. I can see you two accidently falling asleep there,” Hisui chuckled, “Still, that’s not a good place to preen.” They probably should have said they went elsewhere.</p><p>“It’s neutral territory,” Fai shrugged, “Father did tell us not to go back there, though.”</p><p>Hisui opened her book and dipped her quill, “Probably for the best. Did you finish your assignment yet?” She continued her calligraphy practice where she had left off the day prior.</p><p>“I haven’t started,” Fai groaned.</p><p>Yui opened his book to show a smartly written poem, “Drafted and complete.”</p><p>Hisui laughed. Her brothers never surprised her. Yui preferred the hatcher arts while Fai excelled at sire duties. Still, they both wanted to hatch for Kurogane. What a strange set of children for the king to have. If it was up to them, the Kingdom would be under Suwa domain and their family would be the continued lineage to Katoteros. </p><p>Their father would be furious beyond all reason. </p><p>“Well, it sounds like you need to get started,” their teacher said over Fai’s shoulder.</p><p>Fai chirped in surprise and got to work on his poem. </p><p>As she worked on her own assignment, Hisui found herself missing Kokuyo more than normal. The thought of their future kept circling her mind. Could it be real? Maybe she should just disappear now and make her way south to Katoteros. </p><p>That was a stupid idea. She might be flayed before she got near the palace in the south. She heard they were ruthless but had no basis for that information. Kokuyo had always treated her well, even the first day they met.</p><p>During Hisui’s initial stalking work, she accidently caught him bathing in the river. His back was to her, but it was muscled and well-toned. The rivulets dripped from his hair and trailed down the lines of his back. She was so surprised she stumbled back and nearly tripped over a branch.</p><p>Kokuyo let out a warning cry and didn’t bother clothing himself as he looked for the intruder. Deciding it was in her best interest to show herself, she stepped out from behind her hiding tree. Hisui kept her eyes up and away from his privates, looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Sorry to… bother you.”</p><p>“A hatcher?” he finally pulled on his robe, “What are you doing so far from the city?”</p><p>Hisui heard the suspicion in his voice. She had heard of Katoteros using hatcher spies to avoid suspicion, which only worked because no other country would risk losing them. In this case, she didn’t feel the need to lie, “I saw you and followed you. I thought you may be doing something nefarious, not just washing.”</p><p>“Bold,” he chuckled and pulled his pants to him with magic.</p><p>“Magic,” she gasped, more intrigued than scared. The only magic she has seen at that point was her brothers’ and her own. Kokuyo’s felt vastly different.</p><p>“Surprised? Do you know who I am?”</p><p>“Prince Kokuyo.”</p><p>He hummed, “You’re not well trained for this, are you?”</p><p>“I’m not at all trained.”</p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t believe that, but the fact you gave yourself away from seeing me nude makes me want to believe you.”</p><p>Hisui blushed but refused to look away, “I-”</p><p>“Tell me, do all Valerians look like angels or is it just you?”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at him, “Are you flirting with the enemy?”</p><p>“Is the woman who watched me bathe judging me?”</p><p>“I came here to stop you from spying on my country,” Hisui laughed.</p><p>Kokuyo grinned, “Is that all? Well, I’m going home today.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’ll be back a week from today. So, if you don’t want me spying, you should distract me.”</p><p>“How do you suggest I do that?”</p><p>He came up close, “You know the cabin in the field over that way?”</p><p>“The grounder house?”</p><p>“Meet me there in a week. Every moment you’re with me is a moment I can’t be doing recon, right?”</p><p>Hisui bit her lip, “Okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Kokuyo smiled, “You’re going to come to an abandoned house with an enemy sire waiting to do terrible things to you.</p><p>“Are you going to do terrible things to me?”</p><p>“You’ll have to come and find out.”</p><p>Hisui did find out. She found out all sorts of terrible things two people could do together. Kokuyo talked to her, kissed her, and held her. Such terrible things were done to her and he didn’t even know her name.</p><p>“I like being with you more than spying,” Kokuyo admitted.</p><p>“I like being with you more than I like being at home,” she sighed leaning back into his arms.</p><p>He kissed her neck, being careful not to leave any evidence. Kokuyo had groaned at the rule, but followed it nonetheless. Given his reputation, Hisui was constantly surprised by how well he listened. </p><p>“You are nothing like the rumors say.”</p><p>He grinned, “What has my angel heard?”</p><p>“She’s heard you’re a hopeless womanizer with countless lovers in your wake.”</p><p>“She heard right. Does that make her sad?”</p><p>Hisui giggled, “No. It makes her curious. All the women at your feet and you spend your time here in celibacy.”</p><p>“You’re interesting. You know I’m here to harm your country, yet you aren’t afraid. I like your bravery, and your thoughtful gaze,” Kokuyo kissed the back of her neck, “You’re very different from any hatcher I’ve met.”</p><p>“There are plenty like me in this country,” she assured.</p><p>“I doubt that,” he snorted, “I know women of this country and none of them compare to your serene intelligence or your soft body.”</p><p>“Careful, you almost made me believe you wanted more than just my body.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want that,” he laid Hisui on her back and rolled on top of her, “You might mistake me for a gentleman.”</p><p>“You’ve never been anything but wonderful,” Hisui said sincerely.</p><p>Kokuyo paused and kept her gaze, “I haven’t even asked your name.”</p><p>“I enjoy being your unnamed angel, but my name is Hisui.”</p><p>“Like the Princess?”</p><p>“I am the Princess.”</p><p>He looked scared for a moment before confusion set in. Then his face set and she could see the cogs turning in his brain, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Can I take you?”</p><p>Hisui didn’t even have to think about her answer, “Yes.”</p><p>She set down her quill and read over her poem. It was sensual, almost scandalous for a virgin, and encompassed her emotions from that day. Hisui smiled at her work. She wondered if Kokuyo would like it.</p><p>He had taken her like plucking a flower from the ground. He picked off her clothes, caressed her stem between his fingers, and gently kissed her petals. Then he pressed her into the ground as if her was saving his precious rose between the pages of a book. Hisui had never felt so cherished in her life.</p><p>He teacher looked over her shoulder, “Finished? You’ve been writing quite intently.”</p><p>Hisui nodded and gave him the book, “I’ve been reading Arashi’s work as of late. Her style intrigues me.”</p><p>He read the poem and gave her a strange look, “This is very well done; however, the content is not something you should recite until you’re mated. I understand your interest with this but…”</p><p>“I had no intentions of reciting it. The page before has the poem I wanted to recite at the next party.”</p><p>He smiled, “I should have known you would be prepared.”</p><p>Hisui got her book back and tried not to meet her brother’s curious eyes. They could read it later. For now, she set it out to dry and went to find a new book to read.</p><p>The palace library had books from all over the world, translated to their written language. Katoteros authors were missing from their shelves, but that was to be expected. The war soured any relations the two countries may have had. Hisui wanted to read their words, though. The unknown was what caused rumors to fly through the people.</p><p>She wondered what a sexually free culture was like. While a virgin hatcher was desired, it was not required. Hisui’s history teacher said debauchery in the streets was prevalent in Katoteros, and Kokuyo confirmed his own promiscuity.</p><p>In Valeria, sex was beautiful. Public affections and courting were normal. Premarital affairs happened frequently, even if they were kept secret, but hatchers were expected to stay pure. They were too fertile to fuck with just anyone. If they did, there would either be bastard children everywhere or dead hatchers from overdosing on siliphia. </p><p>Supposedly, the prior was the main problem in Katoteros. However, Kokuyo explained the children most often took the name of the mother while the father continued to take care of them regardless of mating. Sometimes, they would even marry because of the hatchling. With swathes of barren lands, sex and matless relationships were not a big issue.</p><p>Hisui pulled a novel out, one written by a Suwa author, and found a couch to lounge on. The novel was about an angel and a demon who meet at the bridge between Heaven and Hell. They fall in love and run to Earth together. The author made it seem like a simple choice, like all that mattered was their own happiness. What would really happen if an archangel and the son of Satan ran off?</p><p>War.</p><p>Lucky for them their masters loved them deeply. She could tell just by the fact neither had looked for the lovers for months. They had to have known what happened.</p><p>Hisui was brought away from her book by Yui, “That was some poem, sister.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” she smiled innocently.</p><p>“It reminds me of my first time,” he grinned, “I was thinking I should read Arashi myself.”</p><p>“She has a very appealing style,” Hisui agreed.</p><p>“We have some time before our next lesson, I was hoping we could walk while Fai frets over his work.”</p><p>“Of course! It’s a nice enough day for it,” Hisui hated the sinking feeling in her gut. Yui never wanted to just walk. What was he planning?</p><p>Out of the palace, Yui lead her further from the city itself, “You are not a virgin.”</p><p>Hisui didn’t bat an eye, “That’s a dangerous accusation.”</p><p>“You got reckless,” Yui frowned, “You even wrote a damn poem about it. The only reason you’re not being tested is because our teacher is a smart man!”</p><p>Yui was right, that was extremely reckless of her. It was something she would never normally do, but her mind was with Kokuyo. “I know, I’m a mess right now.”</p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p>Hisui shook her head, “I can’t tell you.”</p><p>“You don’t trust me?”</p><p>“I do but knowing would only put you in danger. I won’t do that to you.”</p><p>“What in all the heavens have you gotten yourself into?”</p><p>“Honestly?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I fell in love with someone I have no business loving.”</p><p>He stopped her walk, “What is wrong with us? Our father sired three hopeless hatchlings.”</p><p>“And none of us can hope for a happy ending.”</p><p>Yui hugged her, “We always have hope. If not for us, then for our children. We’re royals, our hope guides the future.”</p><p>“That is not comforting.”</p><p>“I hate it too,” he smirked, “I’d rather damn everyone and run off with Kuro-puu.”</p><p>The bells rang signaling half the day was passed, “Already?”</p><p>“Seems so. We best get back. Fai will be pissed if he has to go to history alone,” Yui sighed.</p><p>“Don’t tell him what we talked about.”</p><p>“I know, he’d worry himself to death.”</p><p>“For how tactical he can be, Fai allows his emotions to rule him far too much. He’s as likely to win a war as he is to cry over a chipmunk prancing.”</p><p>Yui laughed as they returned to the city, “I’m telling him that!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A summons from the King was not unusual for his children. One that cut off their history lesson was. Hisui was worried there was an emergency, but the grin on their father’s face quelled that worry,</p><p>“Good morning,” she smiled, hiding the pit of concern forming in her stomach.</p><p>“Good morning,” the King stood proudly, “I’ve been in talks with Cefiro recently. Their situation is getting worse.”</p><p>Cefiro was a fertile land to the west, further out than their allies resided. They were an interesting people, but under attack as their border weakened. She heard it was because of their missing princess.</p><p>“Their defenses are weakening, and their enemies are taking advantage of it.”</p><p>Her heart sank.</p><p>“The Prince is looking for a mate to garner support.”</p><p>No.</p><p>“I’ve heard he’s quite fetching and well liked.”</p><p>NO!</p><p>“I’ve arranged for Hisui to travel to Cefiro to unite us in arms and trade.”</p><p>Hisui couldn’t breathe. Her vision started to falter, but she kept her legs locked, “Marriage? You’ve found a mate for me?”</p><p>He came over and hugged her tightly, “It took me far too long, but I’ve secured a good future for you.”</p><p>She hugged him back and kept the soft smile cemented on her lips, “It’s alright, Father. Thank you. What about the rumors?’</p><p>“That the ground is magic? Foolishness!” he waved it off, “People invite magic into them. Nature does not hold onto sin like that.”</p><p>He was wrong but that hardly mattered, “When do I leave?”</p><p>“Excited?” he laughed, “In a weeks’ time. We’ll plan a ball and celebrate your departure. In the meantime, don’t worry about your classes. You’re about to be thrown to the world!”</p><p>They bowed and left the room. Hisui’s body moved without thought, gliding mechanically out the door. Any change to her movement or face would make her crumble. She focused only on breathing evenly.</p><p>Yui pulled on her arm once away from the guards, “Hisui?”</p><p>She barely heard him as she fell onto her knees.</p><p>Fai nearly cried out before Yui stopped him. He risked using magic to do it and held tightly to his sister, “We need to get her to her room.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Shush, I’ll explain later. There can’t be any questions,” he hissed.</p><p>Hisui didn’t remember being tucked into bed. She wasn’t entirely sure if she passed out or blacked out. She blinked slowly as she came to.</p><p>“Hisui?” Fai hovered over her, “Are you back?”</p><p>She nodded slowly and tried to sit up. The twins pushed her back to the bed, but she barely registered their touch, “Was it a dream?”</p><p>They looked at each other grimly. That was all the confirmation she needed. A tear slipped down her cheek, “I knew this would happen. I knew it but… It’s so soon.”</p><p>Fai passed a worried expression to Yui. They had never seen Hisui lose her cool before. This went well beyond that. She looked hollow, hopeless. Like her world was over. </p><p>Yui shook his head and looked seriously at Fai, “What do we do?”</p><p>“Who is her lover?” he asked, “I can’t make a plan without all the information.”</p><p>“You’ll be killed,” Hisui whispered.</p><p>Fai cursed, “Hisui! We can’t help if we don’t know! Is he at least royal?!”</p><p>She nodded, “A Prince.”</p><p>“Good. That means he can come here to court you. Can you get word to him?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“Then explain what happened and get him here before the week ends to throw in his bid. Yui, go get Ashura philosophy and rule book, volume six,” Fai followed his brother out of the room to prepare his plan.</p><p>Hisui knew it wouldn’t work. Fai was excellent with strategy, but he didn’t have all the information. Kokuyo was a prince, but he would be attacked on sight.</p><p>She threw the covers off her and jumped out the window. The wind caught her wings and she flew to her hiding place. With her heart aching, she reached out with her magic to Kokuyo. She had never done it before, but she knew the theory well.</p><p>Hisui sent her longing and fear to Kokuyo. She couldn’t send words, but she hoped he made his way over. The answer came in soothing waves. She felt his concern and a question. Sending an urgent need back, she fell to the ground.</p><p>Since when was she so weak? Maybe she should have settled in bed before expending herself. As Hisui laid in the grass, she prayed for Kokuyo’s swift arrival.</p><p>Hisui guessed a few hours had passed when leathery wings flitted across her vision. She heard boots land roughly to her side.</p><p>She pushed herself to her elbows only to be scooped up by her lover, “Angel? What’s wrong?”</p><p>She pulled his lip to hers and let her tears fall, “I’m scared. Father found a mate for me.”</p><p>Kokuyo’s eyes flashed from fury to concentration, “How long?”</p><p>“I’m being sent off in a week,” she choked, trying to pull herself together. Kokuyo didn’t need to see how weak she was from the news. She knew this would happen; it shouldn’t be killing her now. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Go east,” he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Through Suwa?”</p><p>“They’re neutral to both of us.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean they’ll welcome us.”</p><p>“We’re free to travel through Suwa. We can think about a destination after that,” Kokuyo explained, “Can you pack tonight?”</p><p>“Of course,” she wiped at her tears, “But aren’t you exhausted? You can’t make that journey four times in two days.”</p><p>“I’m tired as Hell, but I leave clothes in the house. My home’s too far not to have a change.”</p><p>Hisui nodded, “Then we leave tomorrow?”</p><p>Kokuyo kissed her deeply and grinned, “We’re running away, and you’re not even pregnant.”</p><p>Despite her ache, she laughed, “I love you.”</p><p>“Oh, Angel, I love you so much more than you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisui was determined to get in and get out of his home with as little contact as possible. She only packed a few bland dresses for their journey. There was no point in waiting, so she got her necessities together that night.</p><p>The fire in her room was dying out when her maid showed up to stoke it. She was later than normal, likely busy helping plan the marriage celebration.</p><p>“I apologize, Princess. Allow me to build you fire back up,” she bowed and shuffled over to the hearth.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m still very warm,” Hisui smiled.</p><p>“Would you like me to warm your sheets?”</p><p>“No,” she said too quickly.</p><p>Her bag was hidden under her bed. The last thing she needed was the maid finding any proof she was leaving. The maid bowed once more before taking her leave.</p><p>Hisui pulled her paper from under the pillow. She smoothed it over her book and wondered what to write her brothers. </p><p>She refused to leave and worry them. They didn’t deserve that. Hisui sighed and uncorked her ink. Carefully, she dipped her quill and began.</p><p>You were right. You can’t plan without knowing everything. I would love for him to be able to come here and offer marriage, but he can’t do that. </p><p>His name is Kokuyo, of Katoteros.</p><p>I love him infinitely. There are days I can barely survive with his presence beside me. That’s why I’m leaving. For the first time in my life, running is the best option.</p><p>I love you both more than my own life. That’s why I’m hesitant to tell you everything. Knowing that I ran, and knowing who I ran with, only puts you in more danger. Still, I ask your silence, and that you burn this letter when you see it.</p><p>I don’t know where we’re going, or if I’ll be able to see you again, but I must do this. For myself, for Kokuyo, and for my future family.</p><p>I pray Father treats you both well, and I pray you both move ever closer to your happy ending.</p><p>Always your loving sister,</p><p>Hisui</p><p>There was so much more she wanted to say, but not enough ink or paper in the world. Her brothers may not understand, but she hoped they would more than anyone else.</p><p>She placed the drying paper under her bed for the night and snuggled into the sheets. Fear made it hard to sleep, but thoughts of Kokuyo calmed her. Her prince would never hurt her. No matter what new land they found, they would have each other.</p><p>Hisui slept well that night, worries taken by Kokuyo’s determination. The morning birds woke her earlier than usual. She smiled at them, thinking that the Earth itself was beginning the day right. </p><p>She got dressed in the plainest dress she owned and pulled her hair back. After fastening her bag across her chest, she looked in her mirror. This was her last day in this palace. The only thing that made her hesitate was her brothers. They would come to her room with a strategy to save her and find nothing but a letter.</p><p>She almost wanted to stay and tell them face to face. If she did, they may try to stop her. Worse, they may want to go with her. They may be happier traveling to Suwa now, but her choice couldn’t affect theirs. They had to come to this on their own.</p><p>With that thought, she folded her letter and left it neatly on the bed. She gave it a kissed and turned her back on her room.</p><p>Hisui jumped from her window and landed softly on the ground. The sun had yet to rise, but the animals around her fussed. She hoped she didn’t rouse them, but who else would it have been.</p><p>A chill went up her spine.</p><p>A cloth covered her mouth.</p><p>A scream died in her throat.</p><p>Hisui’s vision went dark before she could see who had attacked her.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Kokuyo knew something was wrong when his angel was late. She had never once been late. They had agreed to meet before sun rise after Hisui had a well needed nap. So, when the sun was over the horizon and she had not shown, alarm bells rang in his head.</p><p>He moved closer to the palace with his worry in tow. Kokuyo walked slowly at first, trying to keep his presence hidden. When he came within sight range, he hid his presence and kept to the shadows. He perched himself outside of Hisui’s window and peeked in.</p><p>“Why didn’t she let us help?” one of Hisui’s brothers said, tapping his finger on the tea table.</p><p>“I don’t think we could help,” the other sighed, scanning the letter, “Kokuyo… she’d be doomed here.”</p><p>Kokuyo glanced around the area, glad to know she made it out of the palace.  He dropped to the ground and tried to imagine which way she went; soft tracks were easy enough to find. They moved towards the house but disappeared after a few steps.</p><p>With no sign of takeoff, Kokuyo had to assume the worst. He risked his magic alerting the guard and reached out. There was magic in the area, faint but familiar.</p><p>He glared out at nothing. What was his father pulling? Valeria was Kokuyo’s mission. No one else should have been sent in. Still, his family’s magic was present.</p><p>Kokuyo spun to return home, almost missing her pack. It was carelessly thrown into the brush. He picked it up and paused before he placed it over his back. There was a strange smell coming off it. He growled lowly at the all too familiar smell.</p><p>Ambrosia.</p><p>Kokuyo’s eyes burned with fury. He took off for home, trying desperately to track her magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisui pulled at her restraints as quietly as she could. There was no telling what her captors had planned but, based on how she was tied to the bed, it was nothing good. </p><p>Her shuffling on the bed made them turn. They were all wearing masks that covered their mouths and noses. Hisui recognized them and put the pieces together. Leathery wings, herb masks, faint magic; these were men from Kokuyo’s line. Worse, they had ambrosia.</p><p>She scowled underneath her gag. Did they intend to bed her?</p><p>“Oi, the princess is awake.”</p><p>“Yeah, light the ambrosia, we’ll bring guests in tonight.”</p><p>Guests? Her heart sunk and she felt faint. This couldn’t be happening. Were they going to sell her body? </p><p>“Hey, look at her. You’re really terrified, aren’t ya?”</p><p>They laughed at her, “Don’t worry, no one’s gonna touch you. They’re just gonna look until we get the right buyer.”</p><p>Oh, well that made things all better, right? They were going to drug her so buyers could see how horny she is. </p><p>Hisui glared at them and tried desperately to pull her hands free.</p><p>The three kidnappers laughed again and lit a large bundle of ambrosia. She’d never seen so much before. Did they want the smoke to fill up the room? Hisui knew she couldn’t overdose on this, but that would… that much would drive her insane!</p><p>She tried to push her nose into the pillow, but she couldn’t turn enough. Hisui thought short breaths might help for a bit. That would prolong her sanity at least, but she knew it would take more than a night for guards to find her. It might take a week or longer for a proper investigation to show results.</p><p>Her thoughts went to Kokuyo. He could find her faster. He knew how to track her magic, something she hadn’t learned at all. Hisui just might be able to reach out to him, but there would be every chance that her captors would sense it too. She couldn’t afford to make her situation worse.</p><p>The first hints of smoke tickled her nose. She began taking shallow breaths and wondered how much it would help. </p><p>- - -</p><p>Kokuyo cursed his panic. If he kept his cool and properly tracked Hisui, he wouldn’t have wasted a day in Katoteros looking for a trail that didn’t exist. His own father confirmed nothing had been planned without Kokuyo.</p><p>Considering he didn’t see anybody carrying an unconscious angel or a suspicious cart on his way, he could assume they didn’t come south.</p><p>Where did they take, then? There was nothing but allies of Valeria to the north until Celes. He knew the country was expanding their influence to the west as well.</p><p>They’re neutral to both of us.</p><p>Suwa.</p><p>Kokuyo had said as much. I was the safest way to get out of Valeria while avoiding Katoteros. Suwa was a large land filled with long country roads. Any one of them would make for easy transport of a stolen angel.</p><p>Kokuyo shook his head and changed direction to Suwa. He had to think clearly to find her. Hisui was likely in Suwa. Why did Katoteros men want her? Why were they carrying ambrosia?</p><p>He thought about their current plan to undermine the monarchy. They wanted to lessen the people’s trust in the King’s power before ousting him and his family. A good, old fashioned coup to weaken an enemy.</p><p>Why would a small group of his men go rogue? The simple answer was always self-gain. With the princess, they could ransom her, but that was risky. He trained his men better than that.</p><p>No, they wouldn’t ransom her. They wouldn’t need ambrosia for that, either. The drug could only be used to rape her, lessening her value dramatically, or…</p><p>They wanted to sell her. The ambrosia would drive her into a wanton and begging state. She would be enticing to anyone who would come bid on her. Hisui would turn into the perfect pet bird for a rich human trafficker. </p><p>Kokuyo righted his course. The kidnappers needed a nice place to display her, and the cover of thin, dark streets. The rich people living in in the same area would be a plus. Even better if it were right under the castle’s nose.</p><p>Hisui must be in Shirasaki, the capitol of Suwa.</p><p>He didn’t have time to second guess himself. If Kokuyo was wrong again he would have lost too much time to save her. The thought churned his stomach and he quickened his pace.</p><p>Kokuyo was already exhausted from his round-trip home. He had only spared an hour of rest before making his way back. The soreness from his speedy flight the day before set in deeply.</p><p>He didn’t think about how far he had to go, or how empty his stomach felt. There was only fear. Kokuyo kept focused on the fear Hisui must be feeling and let that thought drive him.</p><p>The sun had set by the time Kokuyo made it to Shirasaki. It made things easier when he landed, black cloak hiding him in the shadows of the buildings. The main streets were still bustling with late night sales to get rid of aging foods, but the side streets were markedly quieter. </p><p>Kokuyo reached out to find Hisui’s magic. It was a risk, he knew, but it would speed up his search significantly. If the captors were on watch, they would sense him in town and scatter. </p><p>However, he bet they wouldn’t bother to watch for magic signals. The gifted in Suwa practiced ‘Sacred Arts’ and a steady veil of protective magic covered the land. Plus, they wouldn’t know Hisui herself had a magic signature. If she was without magic, no one could track her with magic.</p><p>He felt it faintly, wavering frantically in desperation. She was suffering.</p><p>The magic veil made it hard for Kokuyo to pinpoint the erratic signature, but he rushed towards it, nonetheless. Breathing heavily from his sprint, he looked up at the two-story building in front of him. No light shone through the cracks of the wooden shutters. When he squinted, it looked like they were plugged with cloth. </p><p>Hisui was in there being overthrown by ambrosia. </p><p>The thought moved him to act before he could think about it. Kokuyo blasted a hole in the upper wall and pounced into the room, fluttering his wings to clear out the room. </p><p>His men stood to yell, but soon lowered down and cowered. He recognized them, vaguely. Kokuyo assumed he had trained them after all, “Deserting? That’s punishable by death.”</p><p>One scowled under his mask, “We got the princess! We succeeded where you couldn’t!”</p><p>Kokuyo scoffed, “I wasn’t trying to sell anyone.” He looked at the bed and saw Hisui whimpering and trying to free her limbs. She was a sweaty mess and cried out to be touched. His blood boiled.</p><p>His wings unfurled to an intimidation pose, “You three are going to be lucky if I let you die.”</p><p>Kokuyo broke their legs with his magic and set his love free. She clung to him and rubbed herself against him through her dress, “Please.” Hisui begged and pawed at him.</p><p>Kokuyo put his mask on her and hefted her into his arm, “For this, I’m going to destroy you. But I don’t have time for that right now.”</p><p>He stepped on one’s back between his wings and tore them off one by one. They each screamed and tried to crawl away, but he didn’t care. He almost hoped they would bleed out before he could return to finish them off.</p><p>All the while, Hisui whined and drooled on him. He tried to comfort her, “Shhhh, I’m here. We need to get out of here first, Angel.”</p><p>Kokuyo left the kidnappers, wings discarded next to them, and jumped from the hole he made. It took some time, but he managed to get off the ground, Hisui squirming in his arms. With his exhaustion from the day’s flights, he couldn’t fly too far out of the city before he had to land.</p><p>He found a shallow cave and set up his thin cot. He laid Hisui on it and pulled off his coat. </p><p>She was much calmer know, having breathed it the calming herbs the whole flight. Hisui still squirmed and reached for Kokuyo. </p><p>He took her hand, “Angel, I’m here. I’ll help you.”</p><p>Kouyo slipped his hand between Hisui’s thighs. He inserted his fingers inside her, drawing a strained cry and immediate orgasm. He hips bucked against them, wringing another right after.</p><p>Kokuyo wanted to go back and break them a part for driving her to this state. His angel had lost all sense and composure and he hadn’t caused any of it. He couldn’t be sure how many strangers witnessed this and that made his blood his blood boil all over again.</p><p>Hisui’s cries brought him back to the present. Kokuyo removed the mask, figuring it had helped all it could, and gently stroked inside her. Her face lit up with a mindless grin. She chittered and rolled her hips. Kokuyo helped her hold onto his shoulders as he pushed against her sweet spot.</p><p>Hisui spasmed again and again until she was spent. She passed out in Kokuyo’s arms, soft features peaceful against his chest. </p><p>Kokuyo thought back to his past addictive use of ambrosia. Even at his worst, he had never smoked so much at once. He didn’t know how long she would sleep. He hoped she wouldn’t remember anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokuyo refused to sleep. He didn’t want to wake Hisui before she was rested, so he had spent the night in the cave. Being two foreign royals this close to the capitol was dangerous. Kokuyo kept watch and held Hisui to keep her warm.</p><p>He could see the morning light around the bend in the cave. He couldn’t figure out the exact time, but he knew it was before noon. Part of him wanted to hunt before it got too hot. They wood need food and wood to survive much longer in the cave.</p><p>There was no telling how long Hisui would be out and he couldn’t risk her waking alone. His cloak would keep them warm for now. He watched her chest rise and fall. In that moment, he knew food could wait too.</p><p>Kokuyo’s eyes snapped to the shadows passing the opening. He could see the vague outline of wings and heard the echoing as they entered. He held Hisui close and pulled his wings protectively around her. If needed, he could fight anyone to keep her safe. His only fear was losing her.</p><p>Around the bend came Prince Kurogane and his little sister. Kokuyo recognized them from pictures brought in from spies. Hisui had told him about his relationship with her brothers, but he still was ready for an attack. He was in Suwa territory, after all.</p><p>“There they are,” Tomoyo sighed in relief.</p><p>Kurogane held out his torch, “She alright?”</p><p>Kokuyo glared, “Why?”</p><p>The young princess stepped forward, “We’re here to help. I saw you were here in my dreams and knew you would need help.”</p><p>Kokuyo remembered Hisui’s stories of her brothers meeting Kurogane in the Clearing. Was he someone to be trusted?</p><p>He looked at Hisui’s face and knew he had to take the chance. She deserved a warm bed, well made food, and a relaxing bath. She didn’t need to wake up sore in a dirty cave.</p><p>“Okay,” Kokuyo stood with her, “Lead on.”</p><p>The Suwa Palace mostly stayed on one floor. It sprawled over the northern reaches of the city with one large tower six stories tall in the center. The land inside the palace walls were filled with separate housing and small buildings mixed with gardens.</p><p>Tomoyo insisted they stay in the main building. While she offered him a bed, Kokuyo refused thinking it would be too much of a temptation. Even in this protected palace, there was no telling who may come to take advantage of their weakness.</p><p>Kurogane had stayed in the room for a long time. He explained they had the perpetrators in custody and were waiting to confer with him before moving forward. </p><p>Kokuyo wondered if it was because they were his men, or because they hurt his woman. Either way he appreciated getting a say in their ultimate punishment. He told Kurogane exactly what he wanted to do with them.</p><p>Kurogane listened and nodded, “I understand you want blood, and I won’t stop you from killing them. Before you do, I would make damn sure Hisui would want that.”</p><p>Kokuyo glared, “They kidnapped and drugged her. If they had touched her, they’d already be dead!”</p><p> “I said I wouldn’t stop you, but I want you to think about the fact that this happened to Hisui. I’m giving you a say in their future because you love her. She should get a chance to weigh in, too.”</p><p>Kokuyo knew he was right. He didn’t want to admit it, but Kurogane was a good prince and a levelheaded man. </p><p>Kurogane left them alone shortly after. Kokuyo tended to Hisui, brushing her hair, and placing it in a crude braid. He never claimed to be good at styling, but he didn’t want anybody else touching her.</p><p>When a maid brought food in, he ate it ravenously. Kokuyo hadn’t eaten since he went searching for Hisui 3 days prior. It wasn’t the food he was used to, containing fish and pickled vegetables instead of the boiled or stewed food from Katoteros. He wondered if Hisui would like this food. He knew she mostly ate plants from the forest and rarely ate meat.</p><p>Kokuyo left the empty dishes outside the room so they wouldn’t be disturbed further. </p><p>It took two more days for Hisui to wake. Kokuyo was struggling to keep his eyes open. Tomoyo had visited several times to try and convince him to sleep, but he was worried Hisui would wake alone and panic.</p><p>She did not wake alone. She did panic.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Where…” Hisui spun her head around the room. Her instinct was to scream, but someone was holding her before she could.</p><p>“Angel! It’s okay, I’m here.”</p><p>Hisui pushed at the man’s chest and tried to tear herself away, “Get away! Don’t touch me!”</p><p>“Angel!” he shouted louder.</p><p>Hisui froze and slowly looked up. Her eyes overflowed at the sight of him, “Kokuyo?”</p><p>He nodded and laced his fingers in her hair, “It’s me, your safe.”</p><p>She shuddered in his arms and cried, “What happened? Where are we?!”</p><p>“Shh, Angel. We’re in Shirasaki, in the palace.”</p><p>“Palace? I-I don’t understand,” she said shakily. </p><p>“What do you remember?” he pet her head and asked quietly.</p><p>“I…” she paused and thought for a long time, “They grabbed me… I tried to y-yell but I…” Hisui let a sob out, “T-they lit the ambrosia when I w-woke up! Then nothing! Then… Gods, someone touched me!” She felt her vision fade at the thought. She remembered suddenly smelling sweet herbs, then someone reaching out and getting her off. Worse, she asked for it, no, begged for it. What had she done?!</p><p>“No, Hisui! I swear to you that was me! I’m the only one who touched you, and only after I got you out of there,” Kokuyo said, sounding gutted.</p><p>Hisui snapped her head u to look into his eyes. Kokuyo met her gaze firmly and touched her forehead to his. She saw it there, the truth of the matter. He had helped her and saved her. The doubt left her mind.</p><p>“You… thank the Heavens,” she stuttered a relieved sigh. </p><p>A small knock came from the door and Hisui jumped, holding Kokuyo tighter.</p><p>“Come in,” he called out.</p><p>A young maid opened the door from her place on the floor and shuffled in. She set two meals out for them and bowed, “Please, enjoy this food. The bath is being drawn for you as well.” With that, she exited the room and closed the door tight behind her.</p><p>Hisui glanced at the strange assortment of food, “Where did you say we were?”</p><p>“Shirasaki,” he repeated, “Kurogane and Tomoyo found us.”</p><p>“H-how?”</p><p>“She’s a dream seer,” Kokuyo explained, “I don’t know why, but they wanted to help.”</p><p>Hisui nodded slowly and peeled herself away from him to pick at the food. After gingerly trying a bit of fish, she ate the rest quickly. She felt like she hadn’t eaten in weeks and everything tasted good.</p><p>She didn’t feel full once her portion was finished, but Kokuyo was quick to pass his over.</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“Eat, Angel. I’m not hungry.”</p><p>She blushed and started on his serving. Hisui watched him carefully while she ate. He was clearly tired, and she wondered if he had slept at all. She knew she wouldn’t if the situation were reversed.</p><p>“Kokuyo, you need rest.”</p><p>He smiled wearily, “The only thing I need is your smile.”</p><p>She did smile at that. Her demon was good at keeping her happy, even as her body shivered at the memories she struggled to grasp. </p><p>“Ready for a bath?” Kokuyo asked when her chopsticks slowed.</p><p>“Mm,” she nodded. </p><p>Hisui tried her best to stand, but even with Kokuyo’s help she was too unsteady to hold her weight. </p><p>Kokuyo hoisted her up. Hisui knew he hadn’t slept while she was out. It was questionable whether he had slept while she was missing. She hugged his neck, “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Three days.”</p><p>“How are you standing,” she whispered.</p><p>“On my legs,” he tried to joke. Any jovial tone was lost due to his fatigue.</p><p>Still, he carried her to the bathing room and set her gently on the stool. She was used to bathing in the river, so the steamy room surprised her. </p><p>Kokuyo carefully poured a bucket of warm water over her. He seemed used to bathing like this, so she assumed this was like Katoteros baths.</p><p>He meticulously cleaned her, making sure not to hurt the rope burns on her wrists, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Hisui clenched her fists, “Scared. Frazzled.”</p><p>Kokuyo kissed the back of her head, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She breathed a laugh, “It’s not your fault. The captured me right outside my window.”</p><p>“I should have found you sooner.”</p><p>Hisui turned and hugged him tightly, “Don’t blame yourself! Please. My family wasn’t even going to look. If I didn’t have you, I would be sold and mated by now!”</p><p>He returned the hold and rocked her, “I love you, Angel.”</p><p>She kissed him gently, “I love you, too.”</p><p>Hisui was able to move herself to the bath on shaky legs while Kokuyo bathed himself. She dipped herself in and splashed with her wings to cleans them. By the time Kokuyo joined her, she was leaning against the side.</p><p>Kokuyo sat next to her, “Did that help?”</p><p>“A little,” she said and cuddled up to him, “Don’t you need to wash your wings?”</p><p>He grinned, “I don’t have feathers, I washed them before I got in.”</p><p>She blushed, “I… I never knew.”</p><p>He shrugged and rested his head on her shoulder, “I was too busy watching you when we bathed in the river to worry about them.”</p><p>Hisui thought that was cute but wondered just how different their homes were. She was about to ask when she realized Kokuyo was fast asleep. She bit her lip and decided to let him sleep for a while. The heat of the bath would eventually overheat them, but a few minutes would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days had passed quickly in the palace. Hisui was never left alone, and part of her adored the pampering. She smiled during the day and tried to ease his worries.</p><p>At night she would wake up in a panic, pushing Kokuyo away to free herself from her captors. The first time she jumped up to run away before Kokuyo could light a candle and calm her. Very quickly they learned to keep a lamp lit throughout the night.</p><p>They liked to spend the days wondering around the gardens. Hisui thought Kokuyo only liked it because she did, but that didn’t matter. They strolled around together amongst the flowers and trees.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>It was a question Hisui was used to answering, “Yes.”</p><p>“You look like something’s bothering you,” Kokuyo said outright.</p><p>She nodded, thinking about the grounder house and the trees they played in, “I miss home.”</p><p>He didn’t respond immediately. Instead he walked her to a tree and sat down under it. The area gave them some cover from the staff to just be alone, “Come here.”</p><p>Hisui dropped into his lap and nuzzled his neck, “What are you planning in the middle of a public garden?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Nothing like that. Promise.”</p><p>She furrowed her brow, “What, then?”</p><p>“We need to decide what we want to do.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding. They couldn’t stay in the palace forever. Word would get back to their countries eventually, no matter how tight lipped the servants stayed. Things just slip sometimes. </p><p>“Where should we go?”</p><p>“There are only two places we can’t go,” Kokuyo grinned, “Other than those, we can set up a home anywhere.”</p><p>“Not anywhere. I don’t want to live in complete hiding from the world and not many countries will knowing keep us hidden.”</p><p>“You want to claim refugee somewhere? That’s… extremely risky. Most royals will send us packing and send word that we were there.”</p><p>“I know,” Hisui sighed, “I just believe it will be more dangerous to be found later on.”</p><p>Kokuyo glanced around, “What about in Suwa?”</p><p>She had thought about it previously, “Being so close to our countries is dangerous, but they are already willing to house us. Do you think they’ll let us buy land?” </p><p>“After everything they already risked? I assumed they’d kick us out by now, so anything’s on the table.”</p><p>“Then… do we want to stay here?”</p><p>They thought in the shade of the cherry blossom tree for a long time. Neither wanted to disturb the tranquility. In that moment, they both knew what they wanted.</p><p>Hisui asked to meet with Tomoyo that evening for tea. It was something they did every few days, but Tomoyo seemed to know there was a different motive behind this one.</p><p>“Good evening, Hisui. Have a nice day?”</p><p>“It’s always peaceful here. It’s hard not to have a nice day.”</p><p>“Thank you! We strive for that, even if we’re not always successful,” she looked at her tea with a soft smile, “But I meant you came to a decision today. You know what you want to do?”</p><p>She nodded, “I want to thank you for everything you’ve already done for us. There’s nothing we can do in return, so it’s hard to ask for more.”</p><p>“I don’t need anything from you,” Tomoyo laughed, “I reached out simply because I saw you were in danger.”</p><p>Hisui hummed and took a sip of her tea, “Once again, thank you. Really.”</p><p>“Of course,” she beamed, “Now what is it you needed to ask?”</p><p>Hisui knew Tomoyo was already aware, but she humored the princess anyway, “We don’t have much coin, but I want to buy land from you. Somewhere rural.”</p><p>“If I’m being honest, I know how much money you have, and you can’t afford it. Kurogane, however, is a prince with access to the royal funds. He certainly has more than enough to purchase some land from a farmer,” her devilish grin warmed Hisui.</p><p>“I’m not sure making him pay is-”</p><p>“I’m sure he won’t mind one bit. If he does, I’ll handle him. We could look at a map tomorrow and find the perfect spot for you two to nest!”</p><p>Hisui held up her hands, “Please, I couldn’t possibly take such a gift from you!”</p><p>“Then promise me a favor.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“Send word when you get pregnant. I’ve wanted to be an aunt for so long but Kurogane is taking his time making it happen,” she smiled sweetly.</p><p>Hisui laughed, “Alright, I’ll send a letter immediately after I know.”</p><p>With an agreement made, they finished their tea with light talk. Hisui enjoyed having another hatcher around her. They could talk about so many things only they understood. Part of her would miss being this close, but she wanted that country plot to build a nest with Kokuyo.</p><p>Later she told Kokuyo the good news, “Tomoyo insisted we couldn’t pay.”</p><p>“She’s right,” he sighed, “I wish I would’ve taken money when I went home, but I was in a rush.”</p><p>“I thought I had plenty, but not enough buy a home,” she agreed, “They’ve been too kind to us.”</p><p>Kokuyo wrapped Hisui in sheets, “You deserve every scrap of kindness given to you.”</p><p>“Is that right, my demon prince?”</p><p>“That’s right, Angel,” he kissed her nose, then her forehead.</p><p>“Then you deserve all the same.”</p><p>“Hmph, if anyone else said it, I would call them a liar.”</p><p>“Good thing angels can’t lie,” she grinned and pulled him under the covers, “I’m so excited to have a nest of our own.”</p><p>Kokuyo pulled Hisui to his chest, “I’ll make it everything you’ve ever longed for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This is the end of part 1, aka the Hisui and Kokuyo heavy part! The next chapter begins the aftermath of their departure and Fai and Yui's story. I hope you'll continue this journey with me, and liked where it's gone so far!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisui had been gone for months and the King wasn’t happy. Fai considered his lack of focus a good thing. He and his brother could easily slip out and not be punished now. They saw Kurogane more than ever and had time to relax besides.</p><p>Yui was not so positive. He feared their futures were coming quicker each day, making every second of freedom precious. While he wished his sister nothing but happiness, he knew her departure meant he had to step up to fill the gap.</p><p>As a wife, he wouldn’t have the freedom to keep a lover. Mating meant complete devotion on both sides. However, as a king, Fai could choose to do with the Kingdom what he wanted. He would be free to marry anyone so long as he became king first.</p><p>Yui kept those thoughts to himself until their father summoned them to a personal meeting.</p><p>“We discovered those responsible for Hisui’s disappearance.”</p><p>Yui eyed Fai and saw the panic rise. If he found Hisui then her happiness was over. If he didn’t, then theirs was over. There was no good outcome.</p><p>“Suwa leaders confirmed Katoteros involvement in her capture. We need to find her, but before that we need to strengthen our bond with our allies. It’s only a matter of time before we go to war.”</p><p>Yui tried to cover his surprise. Suwa leaders? What was Kurogane thinking?</p><p>“One of you must be married off-”</p><p>“I volunteer,” Yui said, sounding more eager then he intended.</p><p>“Oh? You want a mate that badly.”</p><p>“O-of course. I want to do what’s best for me people.”</p><p>He turned to Fai, “Objections?”</p><p>Fai was about to say exactly how much he objected but caught Yui’s pleading stare. He closed his mouth and sadly shook his head.</p><p>“Good,” their father grinned, “Our weakest link is with Outo. King Kusanagi has suitors but I imagine he would take you over them with war looming. You’re dismissed.” He continued to talk to himself as the twins left.</p><p>“What are you thinking?!” Fai hissed, “We agreed to leave it up to Father!”</p><p>“There wasn’t a war then,” Yui argued, “And Hisui was first in line.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you get to force me to mate a hatcher!”</p><p>“I’m forcing you into the throne. Father is old and stress beyond his limits. If you become king before mating-”</p><p>“I can merge the kingdom with Suwa,” Fai caught on and teared up, “But what about you? Why do you always disregard yourself?”</p><p>“We both know I’m better suited for hatching than you are.”</p><p>Fai’s stomach churned at the memory. He could still remember their father’s fury. Yui was pregnant and refused to give the sire’s name. Eventually, their father gave an ultimatum.</p><p>Take the siliphia or be banished.</p><p>They never told Kurogane, and they agreed they never would. Some things simply were better left unsaid.</p><p>Fai shook the memory from his mind, “So now we just accept our fate? We could run.”</p><p>Yui hushed his brother, “No, we can’t.”</p><p>Fai deflated, knowing too well how foolish a thought that was. The both knew running to Suwa would only bring trouble to the peaceful people. Kurogane would take them in, but he might be forced to abdicate to keep peace.</p><p>“I know,” he finally said, “I just want hope.”</p><p>“We both do.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Fai threw himself at Yui, “If there’s anything I can do to make this better, just say the word and I will do it!”</p><p>Yui pulled Fai’s face up to meet his own serious gaze, “There’s only one thing.”</p><p>Fai nodded vigorously.</p><p>Yui’s face melted into a smile, “Be the happiest bird alive.”</p><p>Fai shut his eyes to stop his tears, “I will be. Without a doubt!”</p><p>Yui looked out the window and his smile stretched to a thin line, “You should go see Kurogane before it gets too late.”</p><p>“What about you? You still have time left.”</p><p>“I… I honestly don’t want to see him. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go through with this if I do,” Yui turned towards his room, “Go, before he leaves. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>Fai watched his brother glide across the floor. He was taught the same elegant walk, but it looked so lonely on his brother. He decided then that this couldn’t happen. There had to be a future where they could all be happy.</p><p>He flew as fast as he could to the clearing to make sure Kurogane didn’t leave before he made it. Thankfully, the prince was dozing against a tree when he arrived.</p><p>Fai chirped to wake him.</p><p>“Hn?” Kurogane opened his eyes slowly, “Took you guys forever.” He yawned and stretched out before realizing only Fai had come, “Where’s Yui?”</p><p>Fai gave a quick account of everything that happened. After taking a second to breath, he asked, “Why would you give them away like that?!”</p><p>Kurogane shook his head, “I didn’t! I told him men from Katoteros kidnapped her and brought her to Suwa because it happened. Kokuyo found her and ran off after.”</p><p>“What?” Fai tried to process what happened, “But she left a note for us about how she was leaving to be with him.”</p><p>“It was just unfortunate timing. Either way I told your father we had the men in custody if he wanted them. He declined.”</p><p>“Why didn’t-” Fai cursed, “One problem at a time. My father really didn’t want them?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Of course, he didn’t. He hates Katoteros more than he loves Valeria. He would never allow them on our soil, even for punishment.”</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai into his chest, “What do we do about it.”</p><p>Fai smiled. He knew Kurogane wouldn’t let go of Yui so easily. “You won’t believe this, but I actually know my countries laws inside and out.”</p><p>“You’re right, I don’t believe it. Especially since I’m pretty sure you haven’t gone to a lesson in six years.”</p><p>He laughed, “A while back, Hisui and Yui were joking about you showing up for a trial by combat.”</p><p>“For mating? No one does that anymore.”</p><p>“True, but I got curious and did some research. The laws are antiquated. There are so many that we no longer enforce but are still fully-fledged laws. The most important one right now being that if a sire should come to fight for a hatcher’s hand, he must be allowed to do so.”</p><p>“You want me to fight King Kusanagi for your brother’s hand?”</p><p>“King Kusanagi hasn’t even been called yet. You’d have to fight a warrior chosen by my father.”</p><p>“Sword to sword I could beat anyone, but hand to hand… That’s not guaranteed,” Kurogane pondered.</p><p>“I believe in you completely,” Fai said honestly, “But if you don’t believe in yourself, you can win with my blessing.”</p><p>“Don’t say ‘blessing’ like you practice the sacred arts,” Kurogane growled, “Just say you’re going to cheat.”</p><p>“I won’t cheat unless you feel ill-equipped to fight my father’s warrior,” Fai challenged.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “I can fight anyone he throws at me.”</p><p>“I’m betting on it, or I would never have told you this,” Fai kissed his forehead, “Just please be careful. I won’t be able to live with myself if something terrible happens to you.”</p><p>Kurogane whistled lowly, “Nothing bad is going to happen. I’ll just get bruised up a bit.”</p><p>Fai chirped and smiled, “I believe you. Don’t make me regret it.”</p><p>“Hmph, only if you sing for me.”</p><p>“Deal,” Fai laughed and cuddled up in his arms, “I’ll sing until I’m hoarse for you.”</p><p>“You can stop before that.”</p><p>Fai sighed contently and sang until he had to head home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were summoned to the throne room out of the blue. The King was preparing Yui for mating, with Fai there to learn how to take care of a mate. The doors to Yui’s room burst open I the middle of their ‘lesson.’</p><p>“Your Majesty! There’s an emergency!”</p><p>“What is it?” their father pulled on his even face.</p><p>“We have a visitor from Suwa. He won’t say why he’s here or how he got passed the guard.”</p><p>Yui glanced at Fai, instinct telling him his brother helped set this up.</p><p>All three of them ran to the throne room to take their places. When they arrived, Kurogane was waiting in his royal garb. He brought no personal guard with him, nor did he have his sword. Fai noted that he didn’t have any magic surrounding him either.</p><p>Fai peered at his father. As expected, he was angry about the prince coming unannounced. That couldn't be helped. A foreign prince sneaking into your palace would turn any king’s day sour.</p><p>"What is it you want?" he scowled.</p><p>"Your half-siders hand in marriage," Kurogane said evenly.</p><p>Yui's head swiveled to Fai, who refused to meet his eyes. </p><p>"You want Yui to be your mate?"</p><p>"You've misunderstood, I want both of them to be my mates," Kurogane explained.</p><p>Fai nearly choked on his own spit and finally looked at Yui with wide eyes. This was not part of the plan. Then again, when did any of their plans play out normally. </p><p>What Kurogane asked for was scandalous. Having two mates was just greedy and thinking you could properly take care of them both was egotistic. Fai and Yui both knew he could take care of them, he always had, but that was a secret fling and nothing close to mating.</p><p>The King smirked and laughed, "You must be joking, boy. I would never send even one of my children to Suwa, much less both!"</p><p>Kurogane stood straight and strong, "I'm not joking, and by your own laws I'll fight for them."</p><p>"Marriage by combat? We haven't allowed that for decades," the King waved him off.</p><p>"Check again."</p><p>The King glanced to his second in command who looked a bit green at the moment. He didn't want to say anything, but clearly knew the truth.</p><p>"W-well, your majesty, while we as a society don't allow it, no law was ever placed," he explained.</p><p>The King sat straight up, "What?!" He turned to his sons. When neither looked at him he knew what had happened, "Which one of you did this?"</p><p>Kurogane took a step forward to draw the attention back to him, "Who am I fighting? I'd like to bring my mates home as soon as I can."</p><p>The King sat back in his seat and glared, "You want them both? Then you'll fight two of my warriors at once."</p><p>Fai's stomach turned, "Father!"</p><p>"Nothing from you!" he yelled and looked back at Kurogane, "You'll fight hand to hand and with none of your trickery."</p><p>"I have no blessings. When I best your men, I will take your half-siders."</p><p>"Besting is not enough," the King said, "This will be to the death."</p><p>Fai grabbed for Yui's hand and held it tightly. This was far riskier than he had wanted. He felt Yui squeeze back, his face a mirror of anxiety.</p><p>"To the death," Kurogane finally agreed.</p><p>The King smirked, "Go get Sakura and Taishakuten."</p><p>Fai thought his hand might break with how fiercely Yui gripped it. Those two were the best their father had. He was really going to kill Kurogane!</p><p>Fai considered using his own magic. It wouldn't be against the rules as their father specified Kurogane couldn't use it. Still, there was always a detector near the King. He would know magic was used and execute Fai when he located the source. </p><p>The twins had to trust in Kurogane's prowess. They knew he was strong and a good hunter, but how well could he fight without a weapon? </p><p>Sakura and Taishakuten arrived shortly after. Fai knew neither of them were perfectly sane, but Tai was the worst between them. Both were given the choice to be tortured or join the army as the King’s cannon fodder. To this day, they were the fiercest warriors Valeria had.</p><p>“What’s this?” Sakura asked with a calm grin on his face.</p><p>“Kill him, no weapons,” the king waved in Kurogane’s direction.</p><p>That was all the orders they needed. It didn’t matter why the King wanted this man dead, they just needed to get it done and go back to the barracks.</p><p>Fai wanted to scream at the mistake he made. He could almost rip Kurogane's head off himself for going against their plan. Things could have been simple. They could have handled Fai's future problem when it came. Of course, Kurogane didn't want to wait. He was so stubbornly protective! </p><p>Fai looked towards Yui as the warriors took their stances. Their faces mirrored the panic and fear settling in their stomachs. This was going to be a far worse battle than he expected. Fai silently prayed everything would work out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He did what?!”</p><p>Kokuyo had to take a step back from his angel. She had never been angry before, but the explanation for them being called back to Shirasaki got her riled, “Woah, there, Angel. Want to explain what bothers you?”</p><p>She took a breath and looked at Tomoyo, “I know you can’t see this, but my father has two warriors that Kurogane can’t beat without a blessing.”</p><p>“Kurogane is powerful,” she assured, “I thought you would be glad to know he’s fighting for your brothers.”</p><p>“I am glad,” Hisui sighed, “I want nothing more in the world than their happiness!”</p><p>Kokuyo glanced at her stomach with a questioning look. They had only gotten pregnant a few weeks prior, but he knew she wouldn’t just forget about her child in the heat of the moment, “Really? That’s what you want most?”</p><p>She blushed and held her stomach, “I want nothing more for them. Regardless, if he walks into the palace requesting a battle for both of them, my father will pit him against two people. He will lay down the rules that Kurogane can’t use magic.”</p><p>“He figured that, and wouldn’t take my blessing,” Tomoyo agreed, “But hand to hand Kurogane can defeat more than one opponent.”</p><p>Hisui flexed her wings, “I believe that, but these opponents have magic.”</p><p>Kokuyo and Tomoyo both looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Fai and Yui weren’t alive when he captured them. I remember my father striking a deal with them for military service in exchange for their lives. They are his secret weapons.”</p><p>“But your brothers have magic too,” Kokuyo reminded.</p><p>“And they were trained to hide it at all costs. They would be executed no questions asked so I drilled it into them that they have to keep the secret.”</p><p>“This is troubling,” Tomoyo stood from her cushion, “What do you suggest we do.”</p><p>Hisui shook her head and held on to Kokuyo’s arm, “We pray for their safety and trust in their decisions.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Kurogane made the first move, running up to them only to pull back when Tai reached for him. Yui more or less understood the thought process. Fai had explained at length that in a battle you had to gauge the enemy without letting them get in a free hit.</p><p>Tai was fast to react and nearly connected his fist to Kurogane’s gut. The prince rolled his body out of the way and crouched low.</p><p>Yui felt tension rifle through the air. Tai and Kurogane’s faces set in focus. Sakura seemed content to stay back. Was he trying to give a fair fight?</p><p>Fighting erupted faster than Yui could track. With his training, he could tell Kurogane was falling behind, but wasn’t sure how.</p><p>“Tss!” Yui tried to pull away from Fai’s impossibly strong grip. He was glaring hard at Sakura, “What are you-” Yui stopped when he saw a faint glowing from under his dress. His markings were showing on his back.</p><p>He felt panic rise but kept his face neutral. Fai was emotional, but not stupid. He wouldn’t out himself and risk them all without reason. Fai had to have figured something out.</p><p>Yui told himself to calm down and take a look at the whole situation. Fai was using magic to sway the battle. In fact, Kurogane was back at even already. Sakura was no longer smiling in the corner. His eyes drifted upwards and met Fai’s glare head on.</p><p>Yui remembered his father’s words. </p><p>You'll fight hand to hand and with none of your trickery.</p><p>Kurogane wasn’t allowed to use magic, but others could. He should have known better than to assume his father would play fair, but Yui would have never imagined he would have kept any magician’s alive!</p><p>He glanced at the magic lamp that the hand of the King kept. He had it shrouded under his sleeve, but there were twin lights floating around each other. Fai was one of them, and Sakura must have been the other. Did Tai use magic too?</p><p>Kurogane was fighting hard. He tried more than once to get at Sakura, Tai meeting him and pushing him back. Kurogane had figured it out, even if he didn’t know what Fai was doing now.</p><p>Taishakuten looked frustrated. Something snapped and he knocked Kurogane to the ground.</p><p>Yui had to hold himself back from leaping to his side. What had happened?!</p><p>Fai was not staring at Sakura anymore. He was looking at the lamp. Three lights mingling. </p><p>Yui understood what Fai wanted. He squeezed his hand and exposed his markings. He wasn’t as lucky as Fai, but not as unfortunate Hisui. His markings went up his arms and creeped out onto his neck.</p><p>He was more powerful than Fai and split his focus to dampen Sakura and Taishakuten’s magic. Neither looked happy, but it gave Kurogane a moment’s reprieve from their attacks. Yui pulled his hair to the side to hide his markings and pushed against them harder. He would never allow them to kill Kurogane.</p><p>His full attention was on the fight until a crash pull them all to a stop.</p><p>The king stood and looked at his magic lamp, “What happened?!”</p><p>The hand shook his head and stuttered, “I-it… over l-loaded.”</p><p>Fai stood next and glared at their father, “Over loaded?! Who was using magic?”</p><p>The king growled, “It had to be the prince!”</p><p>Yui shook his head, “It’s known that Prince Kurogane cannot use the sacred arts. Only his sister can, and she is nowhere near here.”</p><p>“That’s a lie-”</p><p>“I was using it,” Sakura sighed, “He was too.”</p><p>The king blustered but said no more. </p><p>Tai tensed and clenched his fists. He stood up and glared hard at Kurogane, “You want to mate them?”</p><p>Kurogane nodded, still low and ready for an attack.</p><p>He glanced back at Sakura, “Marriage by combat… I yield.”</p><p>“I yield,” Sakura sighed, “I can’t fight everyone at once.”</p><p>“You can’t yield!” The king shouted out, “This is to the death! He can’t have them until you both are dead, and you can’t leave until he is!”</p><p>Kurogane stood slowly, “Is a yield acceptable legally?”</p><p>Fai nodded, “According to the law, either party can yield and give up the bride.”</p><p>Their father cursed, “So, it was you who planned this nonsense! That is treason to go against my order!”</p><p>“I know our laws, Father. You trained me to memorize them.”</p><p>He sneered and whipped back to Taishakuten and Sakura, “If you yield, I will execute you both!”</p><p>Kurogane grinned, “By your own words, that would make me victorious.”</p><p>“You didn’t win the battle.”</p><p>Sakura caught on, “No, you said ‘He can’t have them until you both are dead.’ Nothing about him needing to be the one to kill us. Good ear.”</p><p>Yui bit his lip in hope. His father’s hand would be forced at this rate. His own words were being twisted against him.</p><p>For a long moment, he was silent. Slowly, he looked at everyone, “There’s nothing else to do. Guards! Take all three of them!”</p><p>“What?!” Fai lunged at him but was held back by Yui, “Are you insane? You’re inviting war from Suwa! Do you plan to be pinned on two fronts?!”</p><p>“One more word from you and you’ll be locked in with them.”</p><p>Fai ripped himself out of Yui’s grip, “You are going to kill our sold-”</p><p>The smack silenced the room.</p><p>Even the guards stopped mid-arrest. The king had never hit his children before. He had seemed close a number of times but had always held back.</p><p>“Fai!” Kurogane yelled and tried to pull away from his captors.</p><p>He waved the twins’ guards forward, “Lock them in their room. Inspect every meal coming in and out, board up the windows, and don’t let them out without my face telling you to.”</p><p>Yui was able to see Kurogane taken in the other direction before they were forced out. Their guards were gentle, more or less herding them to their shared rooms. They were sat down on Fai’s bed while the windows were tightly sealed and boarded. The only thing that wasn’t lock was the door between their rooms, originally installed with a wall so they could have privacy and easy access to talk.</p><p>Fai and Yui sat silently as everything was searched for possible escape tactics. It wasn’t an exact order from the king, merely an apt assumption that he wanted them on full lockdown. This had gone out of hand so fast and Yui assumed Fai was thinking the same thing. This was the end.</p><p>As soon as the soldiers vacated Fai shot up, “He’s gone insane!”</p><p>“I can’t believe he hit you.”</p><p>“Never mind that,” Fai waved him off, “He’s finally broken.”</p><p>Yui frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Have you ever felt him?”</p><p>Yui rolled his eyes, “Of course I have, he’s my father too.”</p><p>“No!” Fai shook out his hands, “I mean, felt him. Like…” He stretched out his fingers, “Like… Gods I forget what it’s called!”</p><p>“Soul Read?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Why would I have done that?”</p><p>“Because of the Madness,” Fai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Yui searched his memory for any recollection of the Madness. In all his history and medical lessons, nothing like that was mentioned, “And that is?”</p><p>Fai froze, then looked down, “It doesn’t matter much, but Father has it and we need… No. Never mind that. We need to get Kurogane out of here.”</p><p>He didn’t want to drop that topic, but he believed their first move should be to get Kurogane out of this country, “I mean, do you think they closed up the roots?”</p><p>The roots, as the royal children called them, were tunnels made for a secret escape route should invaders siege the palace. They were small and dirty, but they made it easy to slink about. The best part was, only the royal family itself knew about them. If word got out, the roots wouldn’t be safe.</p><p>“There’s no way they did intentionally, and Father won’t think of them in this state.”</p><p>Yui did not like the sound of that, but ignored it once more, “I know how to get to the dungeons from here. Do you want to put the guards to sleep or…?”</p><p>“Sleep,” Fai said too quickly, “Are you too tired?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. We need to go right away if we’re going to be gone before dinner.”</p><p>Fai held out his hand and helped Yui up. After a short moment to gear themselves up, they tiptoed to a knot in the wall and opened the faux bark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roots were dirtier than they remembered. It was to be expected considering no staff knew they existed, but Fai still wished he had thought to take a duster to them earlier. He led Yui through the tight paths, trying not to rub against the dust-soaked walls.</p><p>“Only a bit more to go,” Fai promised as he tugged Yui down another staircase. </p><p>They were well past the forest floor and soon they would be just above water level. The dungeon was located as far down as it could be, creating a damp and rotting environment. It was no place for a Prince. It was no place for anyone.</p><p>Fai pushed against the hatch to the dungeon and topple unceremoniously out. He swore at himself for pushing so hard. He assumed it would be grown over and stuck in place. As it was, the door had nearly rotted off with lack of care.</p><p>At one point the king had made sure his children cleaned and maintained them in case they needed it, but that had stopped when the twins were very young. Fai figured it was due to the Madness setting in. For a little while, Hisui made them maintain the roots, but that ended when she had them practice magic in their spare time.</p><p>Yui stepped around him and hauled him to his feet, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Fai huffed and brushed his dress off, “Fine.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he lit a flame in his hand, “We need to find Kuro-kun quickly and get out of here.”</p><p>Yui dampened the flame, “Don’t forget the guards. They probably heard that tumble. If we’re careful, we may be able to sneak right past them.”</p><p>Fai nodded and lowered his hand, “That’s a decent plan. Better than risking a lamp catching our magic.”</p><p>Fai took the lead again, ready to fight if he needed. He briefly thought of forcing Yui ahead of him, but knew it was too late. It would be suspicious if he changed his mind now, and the last thing he wanted was to have this particular conversation. </p><p>He had thought the conversation didn’t need to be had at all. He assumed Yui already knew. Fai was wrong and he wished Hisui told him that years ago. Hisui must have thought he was less likely to tell if he thought Yui already knew everything. He didn’t like that she was right.</p><p>They ducked into a cell when a faint light turned the corner. As Yui had said, they were on their way to check out the noise. Fai pressed himself to the wall as they passed and only let out his breath after the light began to dim.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Yui said.</p><p>“They’ll raise alarms when they find the roots,” Fai agreed.</p><p>They shuffled along at a quicker pace, feeling the time limit creep up on them. The next set of guards they came across were quickly put to sleep. Yui was a master of defensive magic. Fai envied that more than he’d ever admit. </p><p>Where Fai could kill, Yui could heal. Where Fai could attack, Yui could shield. Hisui once explained it was because they began as a single hatchling in the womb. Magic can split in half with the twins. Fai wondered how powerful they would be if they were one bird. </p><p>Yui had to put several more guards to sleep before they reached Kurogane’s cell. He sat on the floor and leaned lazily against one of the walls.</p><p>Fai lit his fire and startled him. He chuckled, “You okay, Kuro-scaredy?”</p><p>Yui leaned against the bars and teased, “I wouldn’t have pegged you to be scared of the shadows.”</p><p>Kurogane growled, “What are you doing down here?”</p><p>“Saving you,” Fai shrugged.</p><p>“Clearly you need the help,” Yui smiled sweetly.</p><p>“Now come on, we need to leave before anyone else shows up!” Fai let the fire hang in the air, “How do you want to do this?”</p><p>Kurogane glared, “What are you thinking?”</p><p>Yui tapped the bars, “I think you can handle it. Kuro-dear, please step to the corner!”</p><p>Fai waited for Yui to shield Kurogane before he blasted the hinges on the cell door. It may have been overkill. He only thought that was the door fell inwards. Yui’s shield protected their prince easily, making the door clang against the floor and echo through the dungeon.</p><p>They all looked at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>Kurogane brushed past them, “Tell me where to go.”</p><p>Fai took the back of their line while Yui instructed Kurogane how to get out.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Hisui rubbed her stomach idly while she looked out at the garden. Kurogane hadn’t returned in several days and she was getting worried. There was a myriad of things that could go wrong. She worried they were imprisoned, or hurt, or dead. Her father was capable of anything depending…</p><p>“Angel,” Kokuyo pulled her away from the window, “Staring won’t make them come home.”</p><p>“We should go to Valeria and see what’s happened.”</p><p>“We should definitely not do that,” he protested, “I’m sure they’re fine. Your brothers are powerful magicians, just like you.”</p><p>“Kokuyo,” she sighed and leaned into his chest, “I know that but… Do you know about Soul Reading?”</p><p>“Soul Reading? Nothing beyond myths from the war.”</p><p>“It’s not a myth, but the practice was stopped before magic was outlawed. I found scrolls in the grounder house when I was young, and they explained the process and… the reason it was created.”</p><p>“Go on,” Kokuyo prompted.</p><p>Hisui sighed, “It’s a Valeria secret that’s been lost to time, but there is a sickness passed on genetically. They called it the Madness and Soul Reading was the best way to diagnose and monitor it.”</p><p>“And the king has it?”</p><p>She nodded, “Fai and I had been monitoring it as he got worse. There’s a chance my departure had a terrible effect on his health, and it was already fairly bad regardless.”</p><p>“So, he could be doing any sort of crazy shit to the country?”</p><p>“I read about a royal who lost his mind to it and nearly destroyed Valeria. In our history books, they blame it on wildfires, but the scroll explained they were created by the Queen at the time to ‘drive out demons.’ Only she seemed to see those demons.”</p><p>Kokuyo didn’t want to ask, but felt he had to, “You said it’s genetic. Do you have it?”</p><p>“No,” she said outright, “Our children might, but proper monitoring and meditation can help ease the effects.”</p><p>“I take it there’s no cure, then?”</p><p>“Historically, the cure was death.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was no longer a peaceful place. Yui assumed their father had found out they left. Normally it would take less than a day of flight to reach the Suwa border, and only a day and a half after that to reach Shirasaki. It could go faster if the rushed.</p><p>In this situation, there was no rushing or flying. They had to sneak past search parties and guard patrols. Luckily, none of them had magic lamps. It seemed like their father hadn’t caught on to what happened during the duel.</p><p>When the sun set, they still had a ways to go to get to the clearing. Hunkered do in a hollowed tree, another relic from the royal escape plan, they huddled together. There was just enough room for all three of them to sit on the dirt floor.</p><p>“You need to sleep,” Fai sighed.</p><p>Kurogane rolled his eyes, “I’m taking first watch. Go to sleep.”</p><p>“No, you just went through a duel and imprisonment. Yui had to use his magic a lot so far as well. I’m more than capable of taking first watch.”</p><p>Yui glanced between them, deciding not to get involved. He doubted they needed a watch. The soldiers hadn’t been checking any of the trunks. He was pretty sure their father had simply forgotten the royal escape route. Fai had refused to talk more about the Madness, but clearly it had changed the king. </p><p>He sighed as Fai and Kurogane continued to bicker. It was useless to fight against either of them, but he had heard their arguments three times now, “Please just roshambo for it. You’re both talking in circles.”</p><p>They glared at him, then back at each other.</p><p>Fai cracked a grin, “All of this is discussion in useless considering I will be meditating regardless of whether you stay awake or not.”</p><p>Yui rolled his eyes. Meditation was something Hisui had made them both do when they were learning. She had explained it would help them focus their power, but he never felt it helped. Fai still practiced meditation, and in that state, he could feel the presence of anyone within 20 meters.</p><p>Kurogane looked like he wanted to yell, but he bit his tongue, “You’re going to wear yourself out and I’m not going to carry you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to wear myself out. Not yet, anyway. I’ll wake you up to take second watch, I promise.”</p><p>Kurogane still grumbled as he leaned against the stiff bark. With his arms crossed, he looked almost like a pouting child. Yui curled up as tight as he could so he could lay his head in Kurogane’s lap. </p><p>Yui couldn’t fall asleep right away. He watched Fai get comfortable and begin his meditation. The soft light from his back illuminated the cracked and crags in the bark. I looked almost beautiful. </p><p>He idly wondered why Fai still meditated. Even Hisui had stopped. If she couldn’t be bothered to do something, there was no way Fai would. Both twins had been mischievous and reckless their whole lives, albeit in different ways. </p><p>Yet, looking at Fai now, one would never guess he was barely out of adolescence. He had an air of maturity that came with the calm aura he exuded. It was strange to see his brother like this. </p><p>Yui went to sleep thinking, perhaps, he should meditate more.</p><p>Kurogane was the one who woke him in the morning. Luckily, this meant Fai had kept his promise and only watched half the night. </p><p>Yui worked on easing his battered body before they took off for the border. </p><p>“That’s a lot of soldiers,” Fai groaned.</p><p>They had reached the clearing only to find a practical wall of Valeria Soldiers blocking their path. It was ludicrous to waste so many resources on this. Yui thought back to what Fai had said.</p><p>He’s gone insane!</p><p>That’s not how he wanted to see his once loving father, but it made more sense the more he thought about it, “What do we do?”</p><p>“Fly. Make a break for the border,” Kurogane suggested.</p><p>“Not a bad idea,” Yui chewed on his lip, “But I think that’s too risky.”</p><p>“We can brute force it? Not like I care if my magic abilities get back to Father now.”</p><p>“You barely slept last night!”</p><p>“Same with you, Kuro-worry!”</p><p>Yui couldn’t take another round of bickering, “Enough of that! We’re almost to the border. I think flying for it might be the best idea, but not from the ground.”</p><p>Fai took a deep breath, “Climb the trees then? It will take them time to get off the ground but… Who wants to bet they won’t care when we pass the border?”</p><p>Kurogane smirked, “I’m betting my army will meet them at the border.”</p><p>Yui looked at him suspiciously, “How do you think that?”</p><p>“Tomoyo is a damn good princess.”</p><p>“That doesn’t… Never mind. I’ll just trust you,” Fai said and pulled himself up a branch.</p><p>Yui found another tree and let Kurogane help him up. He didn’t need the help, but he figured Kurogane had been denied his sire status enough that day. He climbed until the leaves barely concealed him.</p><p>Kurogane had hoisted himself up another tree next the them. Yui looked for any soldiers in the tree but couldn’t find any. He nodded to the others and confirmed they saw nothing. With a shrug, he spread his wings and took off.</p><p>He didn’t have time to look back. The soldiers saw him immediately and tried to take off after him. </p><p>Yui flew fast, twisting away from arrows. He could hardly believe they were using weapons against them. It felt like the world had gone crazy.</p><p>A shadow came over him and he nearly panicked. It was Kurogane catching up to him.  The sire dove to fly under him as protection. Soon Fai was beside him, too.</p><p>“What the Hell are they thinking?!” Yui shouted to his brother.</p><p>“I told you! Father went insane! They’re just following orders,” he glared behind them, “We’re almost there!”</p><p>The trio passed the border and Kurogane took a nosedive to the ground. Yui followed with out thinking and was pulled behind a hill. Fai was right behind him.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>Kurogane covered his mouth and whistled.</p><p>Like he had assumed, there was a group of his men hiding in the grass, fauna blankets making them blend in with the ground. </p><p>The Valeria soldiers came up short when they realized what was happening. They slowly stepped back to the line of trees. Only one stayed in Suwa land.</p><p>“We want our Princes back!”</p><p>“Take them, then,” Kurogane scoffed, “If you think you can.”</p><p>Yui smiled at his confidence. It looked sexy on him.</p><p>The soldier sneered, “Do you intend to go to war?”</p><p>“Do you? It sounds like you can’t afford that right now.”</p><p>The soldier stepped back into the forest, “Careful, Prince. That arrogance has consequences.”</p><p>Kurogane stayed with his men until he couldn’t see the Valerian army. Then, he ran to Yui and Fai’s hiding place, “Are you both alright?”</p><p>“Not even a scratch,” Fai smile and took the chance to kiss him first.</p><p>Yui was mad he snuck it in, but soon had his chance to kiss Kurogane, “I’m fine. A little shaken up is all.”</p><p>“Good,” he sighed and hugged them both protectively, “We need to get back to Shirasaki before anything worse happens.”</p><p>Yui stood up, “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisui hated waiting. Tomoyo assured her the group would arrive without wounds, but she still worried. The fact Tomoyo was a dreamseer didn’t seem to matter in this moment. Her brothers were out there and in danger, meanwhile she was pregnant and could do nothing.</p><p>“Hisui, they will arrive soon, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay,” she nodded and kept looking at the castle gates. </p><p>Hisui wanted to believe her. She was saying it because she knew it was happening. The worry didn’t subside. Something bad was going to happen.</p><p>Kokuyo kissed the back of her hair, “Angel, why don’t you sit down?”</p><p>“I’m not fragile.”</p><p>“I know that,” he smiled, “but standing and staring won’t speed them up any. You know Tomoyo wouldn’t lie to you.”</p><p>Hisui finally relented and knelt at the table. She sipped the tea slowly and kept glancing out the window, looking for any sign of their return. </p><p>When the sun was nearing the horizon, Tomoyo stood up, “Let’s go meet them at the gate.”</p><p>Hisui was up and out the door faster than the others could keep up with. She only stopped when she reached the gate, Tomoyo and Kokuyo catching up with her. She clutched her sleeves until the gate opened outward.</p><p>The first people she saw were men from Kurogane’s soldiers. In the middle of them, she saw a spot of blonde.</p><p>“Fai! Yui!”</p><p>She ran to them and hugged them close.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Fai was not expecting to see Hisui in Suwa. He hadn’t known where she went off to with Kokuyo but would have thought Kurogane would mention it if she were hiding in his castle.</p><p>“Hisui?” he gasped and hugged her back, “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“Waiting for you,” she smiled, “I was so worried when Tomoyo told me what you guys were planning. That was too reckless, even for you.”</p><p>“Don’t rope me into their plot,” Yui defended, “I was in the dark.”</p><p>“Kurogane wasn’t supposed to fight for both of us,” Fai added, “Really this mess is mostly his fault.”</p><p>“Hah?!” Kurogane shouted.</p><p>Hisui shook her head, “I’m just glad you made it. I’ve missed you both so much!”</p><p>Fai saw Kokuyo walking up and he frowned, “Oh look, your kidnapper.”</p><p>Yui followed suit, “I heard you stole her in the middle of the night and took her to Katoteros.”</p><p>“I heard you cast a charm to enchant her to love you.”</p><p>“I heard-”</p><p>“Are those really the rumors?” Kokuyo cut them off, “You make me sound like a phantom thief.”</p><p>“There are worse,” Fai confirmed, “But I figured you didn’t want to hear those.”</p><p>Hisui smiled, “Is there one where we ran away, found ourselves in Shirasaki castle, bought land in the country, built a cabin, and are now expecting a hatchling?”</p><p>“None that I…” Yui stopped short and looked at Fai.</p><p>They confirmed they heard right and whipped back to their sister, “Hatchling?!”</p><p>Tomoyo ushered them inside before any more of a scene could be made. She had maids bring in food and drink for them.</p><p>“You’re really… pregnant right now?” Fai asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she rubbed her stomach, “We only just found out, but it’s true.”</p><p>“My Angel’s been glowing for a few weeks now,” Kokuyo added and pulled her close.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Yui grinned and took her hand, “And you live in a cabin now?”</p><p>She nodded happily, “Near Shara. We help the farmer who owns the land with crops and animals, although he may not allow me to help now.”</p><p>“I won’t allow you to do more than feed the chickens,” Kokuyo confirmed.</p><p>Fai laughed, “Glad I can count on you!”</p><p>“Please, tell me what happened at the palace,” Hisui switched gears.</p><p>Yui began, “Father had Kurogane duel Tai and Sakura. They use magic! We ended up intervening but-”</p><p>“That’s not what she needs to know,” Fai sobered and stared at his tea, “He’s gone.”</p><p>Hisui looked like she was about to cry, “I thought so. The Madness finally took him.”</p><p>“He lasted damn long for not knowing about it,” Fai muttered.</p><p>“What is the Madness?” Yui asked.</p><p>Hisui glanced at Fai before answering, “A genetic disease that causes the victim to slowly go insane over time. Soul reading was invented to diagnose it.”</p><p>Fai thought it was a brief description, but it worked for now, “He’s going to war with Katoteros, and now Suwa. He’s not even thinking about the people right now.”</p><p>Hisui stood, “We can discuss that in the future. You all had a tough day and need some rest. I know I could use some before we dive into war talks.”</p><p>Kurogane stood up and helped his new mates up, “Let me show you to our room.”</p><p>Fai smiled at the thought, trying to banish the depressive thoughts from his mind, “Our room?”</p><p>Yui grinned, “So you don’t need rest then?”</p><p>Kurogane ushered them out before they got further with their lewd talk in front of Tomoyo, “Please don’t give Tomoyo anymore ideas about my love life. She already torments me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t everyone?” Yui teased.</p><p>“We certainly do,” Fai chirped.</p><p>Their new room was in the main building. It was a veritable suite, much like their room at home. Only, it had access to a personal outdoor bath. </p><p>Fai and Yui immediately locked eyes and knew what they wanted to do.</p><p>“Bath first,” Yui turned to Kurogane.</p><p>“We can have fun in there, right?”</p><p>Kurogane looked between them both like he needed to expect the worst. “Twins are the devil,” he muttered, “Go ahead.”</p><p>“No, you’re coming with us,” Fai pulled his arm.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be fun without you,” Yui pushed his back.</p><p>“Fine,” Kurogane gave in, “Fine!”</p><p>They stripped easily and walked into the hot water. It wasn’t what they were used to, but the fresh water soothed them. After splashing about to wash their wings, they situated themselves on either side of Kurogane.</p><p>“You know,” Yui traced a finger on his chest, “We’re not technically mates yet.”</p><p>Fai gasped, “That’s right. Are you going to fix that?”</p><p>Kurogane looked at them incredulously, “Now? In the bath?”</p><p>“We said we wanted fun,” Fai deadpanned.</p><p>“Are you really going to deny us?” Yui batted his lashes.</p><p>Kurogane was stuck between them with no escape. His body reacted to their taunting and he kissed Yui first, then Fai, “You’re going to drive me insane.”</p><p>Fai moved out of the way, “It’s a personal goal of mine!”</p><p>Yui climbed on top of him, “Are you really prepared to live with us?”</p><p>“I think he’s scared.”</p><p>“He should be.”</p><p>Yui kissed Kurogane deeply and took his time lacing one hand through his hair as the felt his up his chest. He wondered how patient Fai would be and decided to take more time than he should. Seeing had had pushed the envelope as far as he could, he moved off Kurogane and latched his lips to Kurogane’s neck.</p><p>Fai straddled him, leaving room for Yui, and kissed up his chin, “Feeling good, Kuro-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he sighed.</p><p>Yui hummed and kneaded his nipple with his thumb, “Good.”</p><p>Kurogane reached behind both of them and groped their asses, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Fai tsked, “I don’t want to say you were right, but want to go to the bed?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Too hot?”</p><p>Yui pulled away, “I want to touch you more. There’s not enough room.”</p><p>Kurogane scooped them up immediately and laid them on the bed. No one seemed to care about how soaked they were. </p><p>The twins glanced at each other then forced Kurogane under them.</p><p>“Our turn,” Fai licked his lips.</p><p>“Ready, Kuro-dear?” Yui smirked.</p><p>Fai wasn’t sure Kurogane could be ready, but he had survived them taking the lead before. He started by making his own mark on the other side of Kurogane’s neck</p><p>Yui went for his stomach and kissed down to his privates, “May I?”</p><p>Fai gave a quick thumbs up and kissed Kurogane’s mouth deeply. He sucked the moan out of him from Yui licking up his cock.</p><p>Kurogane groped Fai’s leg and gently help Yui’s head close. Having two lovers had its pluses. When they took the lead, he found it hard to keep up with them. Still, it was the happiest he had been in years.</p><p>Fai moved down to kiss his chest and cupped his balls. The grunt from Kurogane egged him on to be more forward.</p><p>Yui took Kurogane in his mouth and bobbed slowly. He lulled his tongue over the head and popped off it, “Mouth or dick?”</p><p>Fai hummed, “Mouth.” </p><p>He promptly positioned his ass over Kurogane’s mouth, facing his brother. Yui did the same over his cock and they locked hands. They lowered themselves at the same time and chirped their pleasure.</p><p>Fai moved his hips to guide Kurogane tongue where he wanted it. It was his nonverbal way and showing Kurogane what to do to make it better. The prince found all the right spots as he prodded.</p><p>Yui ground against his hips and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had Kurogane inside him. Before he was careful, so he didn’t have to take siliphia often. Now he could let himself go from that worry. “I love you, Kuro-rin!”</p><p>“You’re the best,” Fai echoed the sentiment. </p><p>He knew them both so well and treated them like diamonds. </p><p>Fai and Yui met each other’s eyes and grinned. This was it for them. Them were both completely loved and in love. It didn’t matter that they had to share Kurogane. They could handle that. This here was all they needed. Brother mates for Kurogane.</p><p>Fai came hunching his back. The only thing that kept him up was Yui’s strength.</p><p>Kurogane was next, groaning into Fai’s wet ass and gripping his thighs tighter.</p><p>Right after, Yui had to let go of Fai’s hand to prop himself up on Kurogane’s chest. </p><p>It was a powerful moment for all three of them. </p><p>Kurogane changed the wet comforter before then curled up beside by side in bed. This was the first time they could sleep together like this. Fai and Yui cuddled to either side and laced their fingers together over Kurogane’s chest.</p><p>There were important things to discuss, and strategies to plan, but for now the world consisted of just the three of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tada! It was my goal to write a 20k fanfiction in a month and I managed it in the wee hours of the last day! There is more I want to play with in the universe, so I will probably return for a sequel. In the meantime, this is the end of Birdcage. Thank you for reading this and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>